Life After the Volturi
by Matharose111612
Summary: Bella and Edward's Life after the Volturi. Jake and Nessie get married and they have a child. The Volturi are forced to interacted and see if the child with pose a threat to their kind. Bella/Edward & Jake/Nessie. M for Mature
1. Chapter 1

Life after the Volturi

Chapter 1- A New Day

**I do not own Twilight. As much as I wish it belongs to S.M. Images of dresses can be found in my Bio.**

**Bella**

It has been seven years since that day with the Volturi. People have been in a better moods, even Charlie has notice. So seven year went by and now Renesmee is full-grown and Jake keeps getting bigger. I've realized that Jake feelings have changed over the past seven years, and if I could realize it, so could Edward. Today we are at Charlie's and tomorrow Charlie is going to go fishing with his friend Mark. So Alice, Jasper, and of course Edward and I are all going to go hunting while Charlie is away. Every time we visit Charlie, or plan to visit him, Alice has to make me look older in some ways so Charlie doesn't notice I'm not ageing.

"Bella?" an angel voice ask, "What are you thinking about?" The angel voice has kept asked me that question over the last few minutes. I pushed my shield out and around Edward and I thought _"I love you." _Edward smiled and bent down and gave me a kiss. Just then, Charlie came in with his drink, Vitamin R, and said, "Hey just 'because you two are married doesn't mean you can do it in my house." Edward pulled back and I thought "_Later_." Edward smile and said low enough that only I could hear, "We have our own house to do it in." Edward and I laughed. Finally, Jake and Renesmee came in and said, "Sorry we're late." "It's okay. So where have you been all day?" Charlie asked giving Renesmee a hug and gave a look to Jake. Ever since Jake showed him his wolf self to Charlie he has acted like he was the same old Jake, no more secrets. Jake told me once that it was nice to have someone else know about them. Charlie is getting uses to the idea of Jake as a wolf. "Jake and I went for a ride down to La Push Beach." "You didn't ride motorcycles did you?" Knowing Charlie he still hated motorcycles ever since that 'motorcycle accident' with Jake that happened when we were attacked by newborns. "No grandpa, we went in his car." Knowing my daughter, she probably was riding on Jake instead of riding with him. Suddenly I could smell cow blood, which was delicious and it burned my throat. Edward looked down at me with a frighten look knowing that I was in pain because of the smell. "Sue? What are you making for dinner?" Edward asked, "Steak with some mash potatoes." Sue answered and Charlie smiled then said, "Yummy," then the smile faded when he looked at us. "You have to leave don't you? Even with steak and potatoes, I mean you can't get a better meal than that." "Sorry Charlie but we have plans." Edward said politely. "Well I'm staying." Jake said with a smile then he asks Renesmee, "what about you Nessie? Are you hungry for steak and potatoes?" Jake said to Renesmee and she nodded. Then I gave a look to Edward saying that I still don't like the name Nessie. Edward smiled and said "Renesmee would you like to stay? I'm sure Jake would like to take home after words." He smile at Jake and I saw something there but I don't know what.

After Edward and I said our goodbyes we both got into his silver Volvo and went home. A little ways away Edward gave a moan and turn to look at me. "What is it Edward? What's wrong?" I was a little nervous on what he had read in someone's mind. We pulled up to the big house and Alice was waiting for us. "I'm guessing that it has something to do with Alice." He gave a slight nod and Alice was already at my side of the car. She opens the door and took my hand and said, "Let's go, let's go, let's go!" "Go for what?" I ask but Edward started saying "Tell you later, but for now I'm so sorry." I looked at Edward and he had a look on his face that was apologetic. "What am I doing?" "You are doing nothing, but Alice is doing something." He still had that apologetic look on his face "What is Alice doing?" "I'm going to make you stunning." Alice said while pulling me into the house with Edward followed right behind us. "I'm her guinea pig! For what? When?"

Right as I said that Jake and Renesmee came through the forest tree and said, "What's going on?" "Oh it's nothing, yet" Alice said and gave a smile to Renesmee and Edward. I frowned and Alice said, "Let's go inside and tell us what happened at Charlie's." Alice said with a smile on her face. Alice let go of my hand and Edward took it in both of his and kissed them. When we were all inside I was on Edward's lap and Renesmee and Jake sat across from everyone. Renesmee started, "well, so after mom and dad left and we were finished with supper, Jake ask if I would like to go for a walk with him through the woods." I don't like where this is going. "We were walking when Jake turned around and started saying-" Jake interrupted and said, "'Nessie? My feelings have changed over the past seven years and now that you are full grown' and I got down on one knee and asked, 'Renesmee Cullen will you marry me?'" Renesmee continues, "I was so happy I ran to him and we both fell on the ground." I was shocked, happy, but shocked. How could I not see this coming? It was right in my face. The feelings that Jake has for Renesmee have changed and she was full grown, so why not get married? Edward got worried when I didn't move or blink or even breathe, not that I needed too. "Bella? Are you alright?" Edward asks me but I couldn't answer because I was still in shock. My baby getting married to my best friend and I couldn't even move.

"Bella?" Suddenly I could felt warm hands on my shoulder and I kept asking questions in my mind, why now? Why didn't I see it? Then I remembered that look that Edward gave Jake when we were leaving. Edward was still worried so he leaned in and I could feel warms lips on mine then I snapped right out of it and I gripped Edward. After I was done kissing Edward I got up and in a blur ran to my daughter and hugged her said, "I'm so happy for you." Just then I remembered Jake and I turned to look at him and I gave him a hug as well. I looked at Edwards and said; "you knew?" he nodded and said "Jake-like a gentleman-asked for my permission before he proposed." My mouth was wide open then I gave him a look and he came over and wrapped his arms around my waist and said "Remember what I said to you on the night I proposed?" I had to think about it for a moment because it was a little cloudy. Then I nodded and said, "Yes, you said, 'only asking my father permission-" "yes, but I didn't, and Jake I'm very glad you asked for my permission before proposing." Edward smiled and then with no movement I was kissing him. After Edward and I were done kissing Emmett started saying, "Wow Bella that was a very long time to be kissing!" I turned around and saw Emmett smiling. I don't know what it was about Emmett that drives me nuts but when Alice said "Let's celebrate!" Emmett smiled and said, "Looks like you two can't have a one of those nights Bella." I ran to him and punch him hard on the arm and Edward and Jake chuckled and everyone else was smiling but Emmett. I might not be a newborn but I was really concerned about my personal life. "Okay so now it time to celebrate!" Alice said and I groaned, Edward came towards me and said quietly that no one could hear. "Just wait; tonight we'll have our own celebration." Edward said while I chuckled then Alice pulls me upstairs with Edward still following. "First with the make-up then with your dress, oh I can't wait till you see it!" We just now entered her bathroom and she said to Edward "No peaking!" and shut the door in his face.

"Why did you do that? Why can't he help?" "Because I love to see the expression on Edward's face whenever he sees you." Now that I'm a vampire Alice doesn't have to be careful doing my makeup when she did when I was human. She was afraid that she might hurt me if not done right when I was still human. She moves in a blur to do my makeup and hair. We were done with the hair and makeup in less than ten minutes. If she had done that while I was still human she would of left a huge bruise on me and Edward would have gotten mad at her. Alice went to get my dress and she came back with my dress in one of those garment covers. "Please promise me that you won't shield Edward and show him your dress in your mind." "Sure Alice, just show me my dress." I can tell that Alice is trying really hard not to think of my dress because she doesn't want Edward to see it in her mind before it's time. "If it's so hard for you to think about it maybe you should leave?" "And miss your expression when you see you dress, no way." She gave me the dress and I unzipped it and I gasped. I could hear everyone was listening to me and I heard Edward take a deep breath. "So what do you think?" Alice asks me. The dress was a rose pink, had one shoulder and it had beading on the top part of the dress and on the sleeve. The dress flowed all the way down to the floor, it was beautiful. "You like it right? It's a Doris Queen, she is a wonderful designer don't you agree?" Alice ask me and I said, "what the occasion?" Alice rolls her eyes, "like you don't know." I looked at her confused and she said, "The party for Jake and Nessie engagement." I moaned and I heard Edward chuckled. "Who all's coming?" I ask, "It's just us and the pack." Alice took my dress and helped me into it. To finish me off she did some touch-ups on my make-up and I realized that it had gotten dark and I could hear that Alice and I were the only one not at the party. Alice hurries to get dressed and within a flash she was back before I could go down to the party. "I think that you should have your own dramatic entrance with a spotlight and-" "NO! Alice! NO!" "Well with that dress you should." "Alice no, that would be too much. Plus why should I? Renesmee is the star." "Well then, I will see you down stairs." She said with a smile and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's kind of short but next chapter has some mature things so I'm leaving you with this. I do not own Twilight S.M. does.**

Chapter 2- The Party

I was still upstairs and I could tell that Edward was waiting to see me with his own eye because Alice couldn't stop herself from thinking about my dress. I got to the stairs and suddenly there was a spotlight on me and I said "Alice," and I shook my head while going down the stairs. Suddenly I saw Edward who was dazzled by my appearance. When I got down to the last step Edward was there waiting for me with a huge smile on his face and I simply had to smile. "You look beautiful Mrs. Cullen." he said with a huge smile on his face. "Thank you," then we were approached by Renesmee and Jake who were holding hand, "Wow Bells you're sure know how to make an entrance." Jake said with a smile and I said, "It was not my fault, it was Alice's." They all laughed then Edward said, "We know we all heard." Then Renesmee said, "You look beautiful mom." "Thanks you, so do you." She had on a white dress which was very simple, very elegant, and flowed down to the floor. It was nothing over the top. "Shall we dance?" Edward asked me, "there's nothing I rather be doing than being with you." I told him then he smiled and said, "Should we leave and go somewhere different?" Right then Alice came behind me and said, "Nope you two are staying here, for Nessie."

I pushed out my shield and thought, _'later, if we are still here by midnight then me and you are going to leave and celebrate our own way. I don't care what Alice says, I want you every night.'_ He smile and nodded then kissed me. I didn't realize that Alice just interrupted us over the microphone saying, "Everyone may I have your attention." I waited for Alice to start talking and she said, "I like to thank you all for coming to the party for Nessie and Jake. I would like to start the party with the father daughter dance." Music started playing and I thought to Edward, _'I will never forgive Alice for taking you away from me or the entrance thing either.'_ I heard Edward chuckle then he asked Renesmee to dance. I watched Edward and Renesmee dancing elegantly then the song ended and Edward hugged Renesmee and kissed the top of her head then came to back me. Edward said, "I never got a chance to apologies for what happen to you." I looked at him confused and he said, "I'm sorry, I know that you don't like being treated like Alice's guinea pig. I guess I could've warned you and I'm sorry." "Oh. Well that's okay, I forgive you. It wasn't as bad as it was when I was human." We laughed and Edward bent his head and kissed me. Edward smiled and bent his head to my ear and said, "Did I ever tell you that you look very beautiful and very attractive and sexy in that dress?" I smiled then laughed and said "Well you did say that I look beautiful," "well then you look very attractive and sexy in that dress Bella." I smiled and kissed Edward. "My turn" Jake said behind Edward and he gladly gave me to Jake. "Play nice you two." Edward said and looked at me with a smile on his face then he left. "So what do I owe the pleasure of getting to dance with you Jake? I mean the last time I got to dance with you was at my wedding, and let's say it didn't end well." I said with a smile and he said "Sorry about that and let's try to avoid that tonight. This is the make-up dance for your wedding. I also have one request though," I raised my eyebrows and waited. He said, "Don't kill me for marrying Nessie will ya?" "Well I could do that for you." I said with a smirk on my face. "Jake you know I would never do that. I wouldn't hurt you or my daughter." We dance and I had an idea, "Jake do you remember what you said to me on my wedding night?" "Yes." Jake said and I continued, "You said 'this is how I'm going to remember you, pink cheeks, two left feet, heart beat.' Do you still think of me that way or are you glad that I made my chose?" Jake let out his breath and said, "I don't know, I'm glad that you are still with me and Edward." He chuckled then continued, "Though my happiness is all because of you, from our walk on the beach where I told you my secret. Though you only want to know about the Cullen's," we laughed and he began again.

"To that day where I told you it would be easier if you knew. To you pissing off Paul," "technically she slapped me" Paul said and Jake said, "dude you still got pissed." Jake turn his head to look at me, "I forgot everyone here could hear me." I laughed and said, "me too." Jake smile and whispered in my ear, "Bells, I love you, but it's the right way now. Every memory with you was the happiest even when died." I gave a hug and he kissed my forehead. He laughed and said, "I'm really glad everything work out." The song ended and Edward had his hand around my waist and said to Jake, "She's mine now." Jake let out a loud laugh then Edward reading his mind laughed too. Jake walked off and Edward turned to face me. "What was that?" I asked and Edward smiled and said, "Jacob was thinking about the day we fought the newborns." "I remember, the night before was when you proposed and I said yes." Edward smiled and said, "I love that day, but that wasn't what he was thinking." Edward let out a small laugh and I asked, "There was a million things that happen, Jake getting hurt by that newborn." Everyone except Nessie and the newcomers of the pack hissed. Nessie looked at Jake and raised her hand to his cheek. "I'll tell you about later," he looks around then looks at Nessie and she nods. "I remember him on his bed-" "Bella don't tell them about are conversation." Jake said and I look at him wondering what made Edward and Jake laugh. Jake move toward me and said, "That was the day you gave me permission to-" "Kiss me." I finish his sentence and then I was laughing and Jake and Edward were laughing with me. Everyone was confused and Nessie just had on a shocked expression. Jake walked over to Nessie and gave her a gentle kiss. "What time is it?" I asked Edward and he smiles and said, "ten till midnight." I grumbled and said, "Just ten more minutes." Edward laughed and kissed my head then my lips. The ten minutes we spent dancing and when the clock struck midnight Edward and I ran fast away from the party to our cottage. I heard Emmett say, "Looks like Edward and Bella are leaving to go have sex." I was angry at Emmett but I couldn't worry about that because Alice was on our tail. We heard her say, "Don't you dare!" once we reached the river. We jumped and Alice grumbled when she missed us.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is short but once you read it you'll see why it's short. It's Mature for a reason. **

Now that we were safely away from Alice, we walk hand in hand to the cottage. "So what does Alice have plan for us tomorrow to get back at us?" Edward made a face and I ask, "Is it really that bad?" "Well for me it's a little painful, but for you, Alice is your worst nightmare." I frowned and said, "what is she planning that will cause you pain?" "Being away from you." Edward said, "What is she planning on doing to me?" I ask with a frightened look on my face and Edward stop in front of me and said, "Let's worried about that tomorrow. I just want to be with you for as long as I can." I smile and said, "Well then maybe we should get on with it." Edward and I saw the cottage at the same time. He smiled and picked me up and ran to our room. We were still dressed, I in my rose pink dress and Edward in his tux. "Let's start right now." Edward said softly and I couldn't agree more with what he said. I was still in Edward arm so he put me down on my feet and he slowly unzipped my dress and it fell to the floor. He started kissing my bare back and I was there enjoying myself. I turned around and he was smiling at me. I undid his tie and unbutton his shirt then took it off. I ran my hand across his bare chest and I could see that he was enjoying himself as much I did. He swoop me into his arms and puts me on the bed. I kissed him on the neck and he was smiling at my touch. I felt him take off the rest of our clothes then felt him kiss my neck. He was making his way down my neck until he got to my breast. His mouth run over my pink nipple and I let out a soft groan. His hand ran down my side then made their way back up. His hand took my other nipple and pulled gently. Edward tongue ran over my nipple and I felt myself harden. "Edward...please," he smiled but said, "all in good time baby." He moved down to the aspect of my thighs and smiled. I felt his tongue run across my folds and I was whimpering when his tongue went in. My hands clapped down on the pillow next to me. Edward swirled his tongue and my hands rip the pillow I was holding. His tongue was replaced by his finger. I grip onto the sheets as he pushes his finger inside. "Ahh!" I let out and Edward only got faster. His finger was then joined by another as he slips two fingers in. I was breathing heavily and Edward then pulled out then puts his fingers in his mouth and said, "You are so delicious." I roll over him so I was on top. I made my way down until I got where I wanted. I took him in my hand first rubbing it up and down. I can see he was enjoying himself so I took him in my mouth. I pushed his deep in my throat and began moving up and down. I ran my tongue along him and I lick his tip and Edward yelled out, "Ahh!" I was giving him as much pleasure as much as he had gave me. Edward couldn't take it anymore and he came in my mouth. I smiled and said, "You are just as delicious." He smile and before I knew it he was on top of me. I could feel him at my entrance and he pushed himself inside. I let out a gasped as he was fully inside. Edward kissed me lovingly and then moved faster. I could feel myself grow tight and Edward only became faster. He pushed me higher until I came and my body was coming back from my climax. Edward then he climaxed and came inside. Soon after an hour, we laid there on the bed and with only the one ripped pillow. "Edward?" He turned toward me and said, "Yes Bella?" "I was thinking about Renesmee." "What about?" Edward ask and kissed me softly on my neck, "well with Jake and Renesmee, what do you think their children will be like? I mean with Jake as a werewolf and Renesmee a hybrid of a vampire and human. What if she gets pregnant like the way I did and goes through the same thing I went through?" "Well I don't know, but I don't want that to happen to her, and I'm sure Carlisle will have fun studying his great grandbaby." We laughed and I ask "Edward? Speaking of studying, when do we plan on going back to school?" "I don't know, I could ask Carlisle all of this tomorrow while you're away." "I thought we weren't going to speak of tomorrow?" I smiled and he laughed and said "You're right." Then I kissed him and the day went on.

**Please Follow, Favorite, and Review! I need to know if I'm doing a good job. Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Easter Everybody! Hope you have a good day! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I'm here now...here's the next chapter!**

When daylight was beaming Edward and I got dressed, and I almost know where everything is in my closet, and I asked, "Maybe we shouldn't go, we could always stay here." I said with a smile and he came over and said, "That would be wonderful," then he paused and I said, "But?" "We have to face her sooner or later." "I choose later," "Bad choice of words" he said to himself with a smile then he bent down and I kiss him. I said to him "Every night you are mine." I smiled and he nodded and said "You are mine as well." I was so tempted to undo his buttons on his shirt but he pulled back and I signed and he laughed and said, "we have forever Bella," I smiled and said, "Forever." Then started walking towards the door but Alice was already there.

"How did you-" I ask her, "You two are in big, big trouble," she said and in her hand was another pillow like the one I ripped. She smiled and said, "I saw that you would needed one, when I saw you rip the last one Bella." She smiled and then said, "Though Emmett did see me with the pillow and his exact words were, 'What's that for? Did Edward rip one of their pillows? That naughty boy.' You're lucky that I didn't say it was you who ripped the pillow and not Edward, Emmett would of made you life a living hell." "Why didn't you?" "I'm not like that Bella. I care for you, really I do, and when you pull stunts like last night it drives me nuts." Edward squeezed my hand, don't know for a good sign or a bad sign. "Well time is on the clock and we have to go. Bye Edward!" Bad, definitely bad. "Hold on!" Edward takes me and kisses me for a goodbye kiss and when Alice pulls me away from Edward he said "I'll talk to Carlisle while you two-" "Don't tell her!" Edward rolls his eyes and she sticks her tongue out at him. "What are we doing Alice?" "I will tell you later, right now we have to get going." Edward and I wanted one more goodbye kiss but Alice pulls me away. "Really? Do you have to do that? That's the second time I can remember you doing that." Edward laughs and said "its okay Bella, I'll be fine. Go have fun, I'll talk to Carlisle." I looked at him when he said 'fun' then I started heading out the front door.

Alice took my hand and we started running toward the road where Alice had parked her car. "Now can you please tell me what we are doing?" Alice had a big smile on her face and she started the car engine and she hit the gas and like that we were gone. Alice had slowed down when we were in town at Seattle. She parks the car in front of a store called Gina De Silva. To me it's not the best names for a store, but it was very fancy. Alice walks in and I follow along and she stops at the front desks and says "We have an appointment with Mrs. Silva." "Name?" the front lady ask and Alice said, "Cullen." The lady typed and said "Ah Miss Cullen is already here waiting for you. She is in the fitting room in the back." "What? Alice?" "It's okay Bella." The lady at the front desk looked at me then at Alice and then said "Go right ahead." "Thank you!" Alice said and then took my hand and I gave her a look. She just pulled my hand and I went along just because I didn't feel like arguing with her right now. "Mom! Alice!" Renesmee said and I smiled at her and she ran to me and gave me a big hug. "I so glad you came mom." "Well I was kind of forced into it but I'm glad I came." I smile at her then at Alice. Alice said, "I'm still mad at you and Edward." Renesmee looked at Alice then she said, "what for?" "Yesterday they left the party early." "Oh, Jake told me, I didn't mind." Renesmee said and smile at me, then said, "Today isn't about mom, okay Alice?" Alice smiled and nodded. I was still confused Edward said that 'Alice is my worst nightmare'. Why was this my worst nightmare? A person dressed in a black dress and a dark blue scarf around her neck walk to us and said "Hello I'm Mrs. Gina Silva, maker of fantastic wedding dresses if I do said so myself," she said with a smile. So that's what we are here for, a wedding dress. The worst nightmare of all parents, giving away their child. "What can I do for you?" Ask Mrs. Silva, "We came to make a wedding dress for Ms. Renesmee Cullen." "Well then, follow me to my drawing board to discuses some idea on what you had in mind." We followed her to the back where she had a table with lots of designs of wedding dresses. "So what do you have in mind for your wedding dress Renesmee?" "Well I want something very classic, simple, pure white, and nothing really poufy at the bottom." "Would you like any beading or lace on the dress?" "I would like the shoulders to be made of lace with beading on the waist of the dress." Renesmee said and looked at me with a smile and I smiled back at her. "Now will there be any bridesmaids?" "Yes, I have three." Renesmee pointed to me and Alice and I realized that I will be a bridesmaid for my daughter.

"Where is your other bridesmaid? " "She couldn't come today. " "So what kind of dresses do you want for your three bridesmaids?" "I was thinking of something that's a reddish-brown color." Right then I knows why she chooses that color, which was the color of Jakes fur when he's in his wolf form. "Can you give me an example of the color?" Alice pulls out a color marker, like one of those you use when you are using for painting. "Well that's a different color than usually, it will cost extra. Now what type of dress do you have in mind for your bridesmaids?" "Something likes this." Renesmee said and Alice pulls out a sketch of a dress that is like the one I wore yesterday but a little different. The one I wore had one sleeve this one has no sleeves. "This is very detail, I can do that. I will tell you when your order is ready. When is the due date?" "September 20." Renesmee said and I said "What?!" Alice gave me a look that means 'cool it.' and Mrs. Silva looked at me like she thought that I didn't know about the date. In all honesty I didn't know the date like I was supposed to. "Well then I will let you know when the dresses are complete." Mrs. Silva said, then we said "Thank you," and Alice said "We will keep in touch." She nodded then we left without anything else.

**Respond and Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for not posting sooner but on the bright side, I'm out of school and that means more chapters! Please R&amp;R**

**Love you all! M.**

When we got home we had done the dress, flowers, cake, and the invitations for the wedding all in one day and we learned that Renesmee was getting married yesterday! Renesmee and I were really exhausted from all the work we put in today. Right now I felt like I could sleep but I can't. Plus I felt like I'm drained, like when I used my gift, mentally drained but physically I'm fine. When we got home Edward was waiting at the front door with something behind his back. I got out of the car and Alice has a huge smile on her face. I walk to Edward and he pulls me into a bear hug and I take in a whiff of his sweat scent and he kiss the top of my head then ask me, "How was helping Renesmee with her wedding stuff?" He said with a smile on his face, "It was exhausting, but it was worth it." I smiled and he went to Renesmee and hugs her and asks "How was your day sweetheart?"

She answer, "very well if I do say so myself." She showed Edward of our day. I heard Edward chuckled then he walk back over to me and put his hand around my waist and ask quietly "Want to go home and take a warm bath?" I was exhausted and a warm bath with Edward sound relaxing. I nodded and ask Edward, "Did you talk to Carlisle?" "Yes I did, he said that we can go to Dartmouth at any time. I also asked him about Jake and Renesmee." "What about?" Renesmee ask, "It's nothing that you have to worry about right this minute sweetheart." Edward and I said together. "Alright." "Hey Bella! Hey Edward!" Emmett voice was behind me so I turned around and looked at Emmett. While I was turning I saw Edward put something in his pocket. "Hey Emmett, what have you been doing all day?" I asked "Nothing much, just hunting with Jasper." I looked at Alice and she said "That's alright we can do it tomorrow." "So Edward, what did you do all day without Bella?" He had a huge grin on his face. "This morning I saw Alice had a pillow for you, did you rip one of your own pillows? I beat Bella was really mad." Emmett said and laughed. I was on edge and Edward slowly ran his hand on my back and he said, "That is nothing of your concern Emmett." "You naughty boy Edward." Edward squeezed my hand and I could tell that Edward was trying very hard not to do anything bad to Emmett. "Emmett, that's enough." Carlisle and Esme said together. Esme walk over to Edward while Carlisle patted Emmett on the shoulder. "What's wrong with a little fun?" Emmett laughed and I pushed out my shield to Edward and thought

'_Edward? Don't do anything you would regret. Let's just go back to the cottage and take a warm bath._' I say and Edward smile at my thoughts and I saw him nod then he took my hand and we ran to the cottage. I could hear Rose doing something to Emmett, I don't know what but he wasn't laughing. We started walking once we hit the river and we got to the cottage when it was dusk. "Shall we?" Edward said as he open the door for me. "We shall." I said and took his hand and lead him to the bathroom. He started the water and started putting in bath soap, bath salt, and other stuff into the water. He came over to me with a smile and put his hands around my waist and said, "If you are really exhausted, then you need to relax and take a break, and I know the perfect way too." then he began kissing my neck then started undoing my button down shirt. I took off all my clothes and then went into the water. Edward was there with me, washing me and kissing me. "Are you relaxed?" There were candlelight, rose petals everywhere, and Edward was here with me which made it even more romantic. "Yes. I'm very relaxed now, thank you." Edward smiled then said, "You're welcome." He began rubbing the sponge up and down my bare back then kisses it and asked "Bella?" I was so relax that I didn't answer at first.

"Bella?" he asked again and I said "Yes?" "What happen today that made you really exhausted? I mean it isn't likely for a vampire to become really exhausted in one day." "Alice." I said and he smile and started rubbing the sponge again up and down my back and I continued saying, "I got really exhausted by arguing with her." He laughed and asks "What for?" "Well we were at Gina De Silva and I didn't know that their wedding date was so close to my birthdays-both human and vampire-and Renesmee birth. We only learned of their engagement yesterday!" He laughed then sighed and said, "Jake thought that it was the day Renesmee was born and the day he imprinted on her, that it symbolizes something, like they belong together." "Oh well that's just perfect." He laughed and said, "Calm down Bella, you should relax." He kissed my forehead then started kissing my bare back then made his way back up to my lips. When he pulled back from the kiss I looked at him and he smiled and started taking off his clothes then I smiled and he got in with me. "Now I'm very relaxed." he laughed and then pulled me on his lap then started kissing my neck. "Bella?" He said with a smile, "yes?" "What Carlisle said, about Renesmee and Jake, it isn't good." I frowned and said, "What did Carlisle say?" "He said that Renesmee might be in danger." "How?" "Renesmee is half human and half vampire and Jake is a werewolf, if they have a child, the child could be something dangerous and the Volturi would have to come and destroy it. We can't let that happen." "I agree."

"Bella? Also if the Volturi come, Aro would want to see my thoughts and if he does..." I frown deeply knowing that Aro could get into my head. It makes me angry. Edward felt the tension and changed the subject. "When would you like to go back to school Bella?" "Maybe in a couple of weeks or months." He smiled and started rubbing my shoulders. Edward smiled and I continue, "what are the plans for tomorrow?" Edward smiled and said "Alice hasn't planned anything yet." "Yet? I thought we were going hunting?" He smiled and kissed my neck then said, "Alice is still trying to make us pay for when we left during the party so no hunting tomorrow." I frowned and he laughed "Does she know what she's going to do?" He started saying "She doesn't think of it when I'm around, so it can't be good." I frowned and Edward said "We still have right now." I smiled and turned to kiss him but he took me out of the bathtub and into our room. We were dripping wet which made the bed wet. Edward was already on top of me and I want to take control so I flip Edward so that I was on top. I heard him chuckle and I ease myself onto him. Edward then moved his hips and I moved mine. I took a shaky breath and started to move fast. My lips found his neck and my fingers were in his beautiful hair. His hand searched my back and pulled me closer to him. He said at his climax, "I love you Bella, so much." That put me over the edge and I climaxed with him. We continued our night of bliss...

**If you have any questions or suggestions PM me. Please R&amp;R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry this is short but please tell me what you think should happen. Love M.**

When I saw sunlight I sighed and Edward pulled me into a hug and said, "Good morning Bella."

"Good morning. Do you know what Alice has planned today?" Edward frowned and said "Yes, now that-." I heard the door open and I heard Alice and Renesmee come in. "Alice!" Both Edward and I said. "Get up and get dress, nicely, and lets go." We got up and dressed in a flash then we went to where Alice and Renesmee were. "Good morning sweetheart. How was your night?" Edward asks Renesmee, as I hugged her. "It was okay. I spent most of night with Alice doing more wedding stuff." Edward laughed and put his hands around my waist. "Okay let's get going." Alice said and then I made a face and she said, "We still have more wedding stuff to do."

I throw back my head and Edward whispered "I'll have the water ready for you." I smiled and said "I'll need it." Alice and Renesmee laughed. I kissed Edward and he said, "Have a nice day but hurry back to me." I smiled and said, "Always." Alice pulls my hand again and we left again like yesterday.

Our first stop was to check the flower bouquets. We were getting roses and lilies bouquets, those were Renesmee favorite flowers. The bouquets are going to be ready by next week so we have to wait till then to get them. Our next stop was to check on the cake, the baker had the toppers of Renesmee and Jake done and I had my breath taken away from me. The toppers were so realistic I could tell who they were, just with one look. I looked at Renesmee wedding dress on the topper and it was just a plain simple dress. "Wow that looks like me." Renesmee said and pointed to her topper and I laughed "Isn't suppose to?" I laughed and she laughed with me. For our next stop we went to a house which I didn't expect.

Alice walks straight in and asks, "Mrs. Valentine?" She waited then we heard someone say, "Alice, welcome." Renesmee and I walked in with Alice. Mrs. Valentine walked over to Renesmee and gave her a hug and said to me. "Hello I'm Valentine Morrell, I'm Renesmee wedding planner." "Hello Mrs. Valentine, I'm Bella Cullen." "Oh so you're the famous Bella Cullen." "I guess I am." "I loved your wedding; Alice has shown me some of the pictures she has taken of your wedding. I really loved your wedding, it was so elegant."

"Thank you," and I looked at Alice and she smiled. "So what do you have planned for Renesmee?" "I was thinking that we could have a simple wedding and Alice, I think, has almost everything you need." "Really? What am I missing?" she asks playfully, "Do you have any plans for the after party? Music and all those other stuff?" "I have the cake and appliances ordered, and I was on my way to get a DJ." "Well then, why are you here then?" "Well I wanted to ask you if you can get a really good chef for dinner after the wedding." "Oh, I get to do something for a Cullen wedding?!" Everyone laughed and Alice said, "Don't overreact." We all laughed and Valentine said "I will do anything for you and the Cullen family. I finally get to do something for the Cullen's yea!" "Well you go and do that and I will go get the DJ." We left and went to a music shop and got the DJ for the wedding. Alice saw that she will get a phone call soon so she pulled out her phone and then it rang and she said "Hello Valentine." "Hi Alice, I want to tell you I got a great chef for your wedding. Is there anything else I can do for you for the wedding?" "I got everything for now. Thank you for everything Valentine." "Well okay. If there is anything, anything at all, just let me know." "Thank you I will let you know." We left the music shop and went to check on our dresses and from what Alice saw we have a week so. No more wedding stuff until next week, yes more time Edward.

**Please R&amp;R! Next chapter might take a while. Sorry ;(**


	7. Chapter 7

We got back to the house around eight and I was again exhausted. Everyone was waiting for us at the front door. When Alice stopped the car Edward was at my door and pulled me in a huge hug. I saw Alice had a huge smile on her face when Edward gave her a look and her smile was gone but I could tell that she was trying very hard not to smile. Everyone was looking at me and Edward, including Renesmee and Jake, he never leave unless he has to.

"Bella?" Edward asked and I tried to block everyone out and only focus on Edward. "Yes?" "Do you know what today is?" Days don't matter to me since that day with the Volturi so I didn't care what the date is but today was different. "Yes, it's our seven year anniversary." Edward smiled and said,

"You want to know what I go you." I made a face and Edward laughed and said, "Put your hate for presents aside and just take my gift." He pulled out a small box and opens it, it was a ring. "Edward," The ring was, from what I could tell, very expensive. It had thousands of diamonds surrounding a big diamond and on the band had '_Forever' _engraved on it. "Do you like it?" Edward asks me with a smile and I pull him into a big hug and said, "Yes." I was so happy that I almost forgot about Edward's present, it was the scrapbook that Alice put together. Also with some of Beethoven piano music, I thought he would like it. "Well how can I compete with that?" Everyone laughed and Edward said, "I don't need a present." I laughed and Edward laughed with me and kissed me with a lot of passion.

I pulled out Edwards present and he was so surprise that something Edward did made Emmett laughed. Everyone looked at him like 'cool it Emmett,' but it was mostly silent by Rose. I added some other stuff to the scrapbook just for Edward; The picture of me and Edward at the party were Jasper attack me, some of the wedding invitation, some wedding pictures that Alice took, some recent pictures of all of us as a family, and my favorite picture-one that Alice took- it was me and Edward at the cottage. I was in his arms and we were in front our door smiling.

"Wow, this is perfect Bella. Thank you."

Everyone went inside, but not us. I was still exhausted from today and Edward told me that he had the water ready for me. We walk to the cottage and Edward did have the water ready for me. It was just like yesterday he had candlelight and rose petals everywhere. I could hear some soft music in the background that was the only thing new from yesterday. "Bella?" Edward asked me with a smile, "Yes?" "Tomorrow you are mine, so Alice can't steal you away from me."

I smiled and said, "Good, I need a break." He laughed and kissed me. After a few minutes we went to the bedroom. He throws me on the bed and starts kissing my neck. I arched my back and he slips in. He began pumping me with each thrust and I let out a moan. I pulled him closer towards me which made him go deeper. I was very close and with Edward kissing my breast and his words, "Let go Bella." I came hard and soon Edward followed. After catching are breath we did it again until the sun came up.

I saw sunlight and sighed and Edward said "Today you are mine remember." "That's right." and I smiled and he said, "You know we can't do this all day. I have a plan for our day today." "A plan?" I said that in a sad and in mocking voice. "It will be fun, trust me."

"I thought you can't trust vampires?" We laughed and he pulled me into a kiss then he pulls me into his arm and ran into the closet. "You can wear whatever you want but tonight I have something for you." "I hope Alice didn't choose it for you." He laughed and said, "No, what I choose was totally mine, not Alice's."

I smiled and said, "Do I get to see?" He laughed and said, "you'll see it later." He said with a smiled as he got dressed. "Okay, so what are we doing today?" "You'll see." He said with a smile on his face. I got dress in something comfy, some old jeans and a turtleneck sweater. "You look nice, as always." Edward said to me and I smiled and said, "Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself."

He was wearing some jeans and a solid white shirt. We got into his silver Volvo and I could tell that we were going to Charlie's house because of the way we were going. We are going to say 'hi' to Charlie because he just got back from his fishing trip which took more than one day. We pulled up into the driveway and got out. Charlie saw the car and came to say 'hi.' "Hey!" Charlie pulled me into a hug and I hold my breath because I haven't hunted in a while and I didn't want to hurt Charlie. "Hey Bells, what have you been doing these past couple of days?"

I remembered that Charlie didn't know that Renesmee got engaged on the night that he left to go fishing. I looked at Edward and he shakes his head yes and I told Charlie, "let's go inside." He made a face then said, "Alright." We went inside and Edward and I sat on the couch and Charlie in the recliner. "Dad, I have something to tell you and it's very great new."

"You're pregnant again?" Charlie blurted out. "No," Edward said and I kind of chuckled and then said, "Jake proposed to Renesmee the night you left to go fishing. They have planned the wedding on September 20." "What?" His face was red and I heard Edward growl because of what he was reading in Charlie's mind, so I put my hand on him. Charlie face went to a normal color in two minutes then he said, "Are you sure? Are they sure? Maybe they should wait a while before they get married."

"I disagree; I think they are going to be a great couple, maybe even great parents." I looked at Edward and he smiled at me. "Well I can't do anything about that can I?" Charlie asked and I shook my head no and he sighed. "Charlie we just wanted to give you the great news and now we have to go." Edward said and I looked at Edward and he smiled. "Well then you best not be late and thanks for stopping by." Charlie said with a smile and we all got up and hugged Charlie "Bye Dad," "Bye Bells, you know I love you right?" "I know Dad, I love you too." When we were done with our goodbyes we got into the car and drove home. I look at Edward as he said, "we are just dropping the car off." "That makes since." Then he was at my door and he took my hand and we started running towards the river.

When we jumped I smelled Alice and Jasper scents and I looked at Edward and said "We are just going hunting Bella." "Oh, okay." He laughed and said, "You thought that Alice was intruding?" "Yeah, she knows how to ruin a good day, but she does know how to make a good day too. Alice is family." "I can't believe you Bella," Alice says from above "I thought you like what I do for you but thank you too." She said in a mocking voice. We all laughed at her and I said, "how could I not, you take me away from Edward almost all the time."

Edward laughed even harder and the wind blew and so I smelled the air and there was delicious scent. I got into my hunting crouch and listen to the sounds around me and I heard elk, some deer, and farther up north was a mountain lion looking for food. I started running up north to the mountain lion scent when I was overwhelmed by a new scent.

"Bella!" Everyone yelled but I followed the new scent. I was already far ahead of them but Edward was getting really close. "Bella!" suddenly I could feel this awful pain, it wasn't as bad as the burning but it was closest to that. I fell backwards onto the ground and rolled in pain. I tried not to make any sound because Edward was right here in two seconds. Edward slapped Jasper so hard that it would have broken a bone if he was still human. Jasper stopped and the pain went away.

"Why would you do that? I was just a few second behind her." Edward yelled at Jasper then Edward got down pulled me into his arms and he said, "So? She turned away from human blood before she could have done it again. I thought you did a perimeter check? Then we both know whose fault it was. Are you going to apologize?"

Jasper nods and says, "I so sorry Bella for what I just did to you." Edward growls softly and during that whole conversation between Jasper and Edward, Edward was soothing me by rubbing my back. When Jasper was done apologizing Edward asks, "are you okay Bella?" "I think so." Edward gave Jasper an evil look and Edward rubbed my shoulders then said to Alice and Jasper, "you can go do that, but keep in hearing distance." When we were alone Edward said, "Alice isn't the only one who know how to ruin a good day."

I chuckled and Edward asked again, "Bella? Are you sure you alright?" I could tell that it was giving him pain so I answered "Edward I'm fine." I could tell that it worked a little so I took his face in my hands and I kissed him. When we were done kissing we got up and I could smell the same mountain lion scent that I smelled before. My throat was burning and I got up and I ran to the area. When I saw the mountain lion I tackled it from behind so it didn't know what hit him. I drank it blood so fast that it ran dry very fast. I was still thirsty so I smelled the air and there was a new scent, not human, but closes and I could tell that it was an animal. I followed the scent and there was another mountain lion but this time it was much bigger than the last one.

This mountain lion saw me and started running away. I followed it and I lunged at it and I landed on the back of the animal. The mountain lion rolled trying to get me off, but my fingers were in the skin. I shift my weight and I landed on my feet with the mountain lion still on my fingers. The mountain lion swipes at me and he gets my sleeve of the sweeter. I was tired of playing with my food so I sink my teeth into the neck of the mountain lion. Since it was so big it had a lot more blood, and when I was done I felt sloshy and went to find Edward. He was hunting some deer when he saw me and smiled.

The blood made his teeth red and I laughed and when he was done he came over and said, "Without a scratch." I smiled and said, "I wouldn't say without a scratch." I turned and the sweaters sleeves were cut down from the elbow. "I like the improvement to your sweater Bella, very...sexy." I laughed and Edward smiled and pulled me to his chest and I said, "I thought you would." He laughed then said, "Though I can't say the same about Alice." Right then Alice and Jasper came through the forest and Alice said "What have you done Bella? It's like your first hunt all over again."

Edward and I laughed and Jasper smiled. "I don't think it's that bad," Edward and I said together only to be interrupted by a vision. "What is it?" Jasper asks and shook Alice. Jasper looked at Edward and he hold up one finger. A few seconds later Alice said, "This isn't good." Emmett and Rose came through the forest and Rose started saying, "Bella, we have something to tell you." Edward hold me in a protective way then Edward said, "Bella, there's some bad news." I looked at him and his eyes were filled with sorrow and some other emotions. Jasper started saying, "we should go home so we can talk about it there."

"What's wrong?" I ask as Emmett and Rose left with Alice and Jasper jumping over the river and went back to the house. Edward told me, "there was an accident but first let's get to the house, then we will tell you." We jumped the river and started running towards the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry I left you with a cliffhanger, but here is the next chapter. Hope you like it :D**

**Onto the story...**

When we all were at the house Edward pulled me to the couch and started saying, "Bella, there has been an accident regarding Charlie." I inhaled deeply, "is he okay? Where is he? What happen?" "Bella," he said sadly, and it's never good when someone says your name when there is an accident. Edward started saying "Bella, Charlie thought that since Sue cooks all the time that she should have a break, so he tried making supper for Sue. He accidentally put some foil in that old microwave to reheat some leftover steak, but as you know foil is never to be put in a microwave for a long time. Charlie accidentally started a fire at his house and Sue had to call 911 because Charlie was too close to the microwave and he got badly burned."

Edward could tell that if I could have cried I would've so he pulled me into his chest and said, "Here is the good news, Charlie is still alive and he's at the hospital being treated by Carlisle right now." "Are there any visitors?" "No, not yet, but Sue might need some confirming." "Do you mind if we go to the hospital today?" I ask Edward. "No I don't mind at all. I know how much Charlie means to you, but can I drive you there?" I nodded and Edward went to get the silver Volvo but I wanted to take my Ferrari because it's faster.

"Edward can we take my car?" He smiled and said, "Sure, I'm glad we are going to use it." I chuckled then got into my car it still had the new car smell. I agreed that Edward could drive me to the hospital so he got into the driver seat and drove my car. "Are you alright Bella?" Edward asks me and I answered "I'm not sure. I don't know if I should be mad because he knows he's a terrible cook or to be sad because he is in the hospital."

"It's okay to feel both emotions." Edward told me and smiled. We got to the hospital in less than 5 minutes so Edward parked the car and we went in. Edward told me that Sue was outside of Charlie room and watching Charlie. We walk to the front desk and said, "What room is Charlie Swan being treated in?" The front lady type the name and said "Room 1034 on the second floor in the burn section, but Mr. Swan isn't expecting any visitors." "I know I just want to know the room number. Thank you." I turned to Edward and he smiled and said, "Okay, let's go see Sue."

We went over to the elevator and hit the button that has the number two on it. When the doors open we went to the left because the directions say 1020 to 1080 was to the left. We walk until I saw Sue at the window to Charlie room 1034. "Hey Sue." I called out and she smiled and said, "hi Bella. Hi Edward." "How is he?" I ask and she said, "he's unconscious. Carlisle say that he's burnt on his left shoulder down and across his chest. He also said that he has first degree burn." "How long has he been unconscious?" "Since we got here, this was 3 hours ago."

"Carlisle?" Edward asked knowing that he could hear him. "Yes?" Carlisle said from behind. I asked, "How bad is Charlie and when can he have visitors?" "Charlie has suffered first degree burn, which is good it mean that it will take less time to heal then second and third degree burns. He is barely burned so we will keep an eye on him. We gave him some morphine so that should help with the pain. I think by Friday Charlie will be allowed to see visitor." "Thank you Carlisle." I told him and he put his hand on my shoulder and left then came back with one nurse and in her hand was a syringe and in Carlisle hands was burn cream. "The cream helps Charlie get better and in the syringe are pain killers." Edward said then Carlisle and the nurses walk right into Charlie's room and Carlisle pulled the covers carefully off Charlie.

Charlie had red skin on his chest and I put my hand over my mouth because I didn't think that it would be that bad. Edward put his arms around me and said, "It's okay Bella, like you said he's in good hands." Someone was pushing a gurney towards us. I wasn't prepared because the person was covered in blood and my eyes opened wide, the scent filled my nose, it smelled so delightful. I could hear the faint heartbeat, my throat burned and I got into my hunting crouch. Edward saw the injured person and got his arm around me before I could make my move on the human.

"Bella! Don't!" Edward whispered, but I still smell blood. Blood, blood, blood was everywhere; of course this is a hospital. "Edward, there's blood everywhere; we have to leave before… something happens."

I saw Carlisle nod and Edward said, "Let's go." I hold my breath until we were outside. I took in a clean breath for fresh air when I was outside. This time I drove home, I drove faster than usually. When we got home I got out of the car and ran away from the house but Edward followed. I kept running but since Edward was faster than me, and I'm not as strong as I was when I was a newborn, Edward stop in front of me and pulled me into a hug.

"Edward I'm so sorry, I thought I had it under control but I don't, I'm sorry." "Shh, Bella it's okay. It's only natural." Edward hold me until I was calm but coming from the house was Jasper with Alice. I felt peace wash over me, "thanks Jasper." I told him and he answered, "No problem Bella." Edward release me only to be hugged by Alice saying, "Bella, don't blame yourself, these things happen all the time."

"Did your father get burned from foil that he put in a microwave? Then accidentally starts a fire in the house then later he had to go to the hospital that is filled with thousand of blood. When does that happen Alice?" "It happens now." I shook my head at her and then she said, "Bella we've all been in a place where we almost exposed are self."

Jasper calms me which helped a little. "Bella? Do you want to go home?" Edward asked then started kissing my neck then made his way to my ear and said, "do you need a distraction?" I exhaled and turned around and nodded. Edward look at Alice and she nodded then said, "Don't destroy a lot; Emmett will get a laugh out of it. Plus I don't want to replace everything in that cottage."

She smiled and then winked at Edward and me then we left to go to the cottage. When we arrive at the cottage Edward open the door for me and said, "After you," I smiled and walked in. I walk to our room and Edward was right behind me, I pulled out my phone because I was still worried about Charlie, but Edward stopped me saying, "What are you doing?" I sighed and said, "I'm checking on Charlie." "Bella, Charlie is fine, I promise." I paused then said, "How long do you think Charlie will be in the hospital?" "Carlisle thinks that Charlie will be out of the hospital by the following Saturday."

I felt so much better now knowing what's going to happen to Charlie. I pulled Edward to the bed and we flew right onto the pillow, apparently we flew on them a little too hard and feathers flew everywhere. "Alice is going to be mad at us." I told Edward and he laughed. The feathers reminded me of our time on Isle Esme. I pick up a bunch of feathers and smiled; Edward looked at me and said, "What are you thinking about?" I smiled and said, "I'll just have to show you," I push out my shield and showed him that perfect day on Isle Esme.

It's getting easy to show Edward my thoughts now. Edward smiled and kissed me then I heard a rip of my clothes then of his. I was so happy; this was my happy place, being with Edward. Forever.

**Rate and Review! R&amp;R Please! PM me if you have any suggestions or ideas. LOVE all of you! M. :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**

Soon, too soon, light filled the sky and our room. "Edward? Do you think they would mind if we stayed in our room all day?" Edward smiled then said, "I don't think they would mind at all," I smiled then he said "but," my smiled faded, he chuckled then said, "what about the others, and Renesmee?" "They won't mind and Renesmee is probably with Jake, but just in case," I got up and got my phone and called Rose, "Hi Rose, I was wondering if you could watch over Renesmee if she stops by, just for the day? I and Edward are taking the day off."

I could hear Emmett loud booming laughter over the phone and something silences him, guessing it was Rose. "Sure thing Bella, we'll would love too, enjoy your day off." I heard her snickering then I shut the phone and crawled over back to Edward, he was smiling and I said, "Problem solved." He pulled me into his arms and said, "we have the whole day to ourselves, how are we going to stop now?" I smiled and he kissed me so warm, so passionate, and so in love. Edward rolled over me and I throw my leg over his waist and pull him closer. Edward started kissing my neck, then down all the way to my waist. Then he made his way up and then kisses me on the lip.

"You are so beautiful." Edward said and I kissed him but this was a new kiss it wasn't so safe, I could accidentally kisses him too hard.

**Renesmee**

When I woke up I was at the house in my dad's old room. "Morning sunshine." Aunt Alice calls from inside the door frame. "Morning Alice." I got up and Alice helps me get dress. When I was downstairs I realize that mom and dad aren't here. "Where are mom and dad?" I ask to anybody and Uncle Emmett started laughing so hard that he could have turned blue.

"Those two are kicking it off out there." Emmett laughs again, "They are taking a break," Grandma Esme told me, "from what?" I asked and Aunt Alice grumbled and said, "Shopping, my plans for today." I'm glad mom and dad were taking the day off; mom is always exhausted when we come home, though I don't know why. I love my mom and dads, sometime I wish their love were like mine and Jakes. "Where Jake?" "In here" I heard someone eating in the kitchen and so I went in and found Jake. "Good morning Jake."

I gave him a kiss and he smiled and said, "Morning Nessie," "what's for breakfast?" I asked, "Esme made me some sausages, eggs, hash browns, and got me some donates with some apple juice." "I can cook you anything you like, Nessie. What would you like?" I thought about it for a moment then ask, "Can I have some bacon and eggs with some orange juice?" "Coming right up." Jake smiled then winked at me and I winked back. Within two minutes Esme had fixed me my breakfast. "Nessie?" Jake asked, "Yes?" "Do you want to spend some time down a La Push today?"

I smiled and said, "I would love to." When we were finished eating Jacob went into the woods to take off his clothes then came back as the big wolf I love, he handed me his clothes by mouth. Then I got on and he ran to La Push beach, I love the feeling of the wind blowing my hair back went Jake runs. When we were at La Push I got down and hold out his clothes for him and he pick them up with his mouth then went into the woods then came back human. "Hey," Jake said, I turned around and smiled at Jake and he smiled back. We walk on the beach hand in hand and I thought it would be funny to splash some water at Jake and he smiled and splashed water at me. We had a water war and I push Jake into the water and he pulled me along with him.

We laughed and I said "I win," then kissed Jake. I was so happy I was with Jake today; nothing could make this more perfect. When I open my eyes I saw a sunset and said, "Beautiful." Jake smiled and said, "You're much prettier." I smiled and blushed and he laughed then kissed me again. We got up and Jake went to start a fire; one because it's cold out, not that we need it, second to dry our clothes, and third it was getting dark and a fire is always nice on a night like this. Jake came back with tons of firewood in his hands, and pulled out his lighter and a some paper out of his pocket that was unreadable now since we had are little water war. He lit the paper then put it on the twigs and firewood. The fire started right up and I walked over to Jake and he put his arm around me. "Nessie, look what I found." He pulled out a sea shell that was so beautiful that it could only be for me.

"Wow it's so beautiful. Thanks you." I kissed him and he kissed me back with more passion than before. "I could make it into a necklace if you would like?" He smile and I said "would you?" "Sure, it would look beautiful around your lovely neck." I blushed and said, "That would be amazing, thank you." I was getting a little tired and Jake say, "would you like to go home?" I nodded and Jake yawned and said "okay." He left to go phase in the woods and came back with his clothes in his mouth. I took them then got onto Jake and he ran back to the house. When I saw the house I smiled and Jake stopped then I got off then went in. I heard a bark and I forgot about Jake clothes, "Sorry," I smile then gave the clothes back to Jake then went inside. "What?! Oh Renesmee Cullen you got your clothes all wet." Aunt Alice said then took my hand and ran up the stairs and I changed into my pj's. When I had everything done I got into bed and said, "Good night." I knew that they all could hear me. "Good night Nessie." everyone said and Jake came in and kissed the top of my head then said, "sleep tight." I smiled then went to bed.

**Review! Please, I want to know how I'm doing and if you like it. Please I want opinion!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HI Everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I've been on vacation. It was fun. Just to make it up to you guys I wrote a long chapter just for you. Enjoy!**

**Bella**

Edward was laying on top of me and humming my lullaby. I smiled and saw that dawn was breaking and I sighed but smiled. "Edward?" he looked out the window and sighed then I said, "I wish we could do this all day." I smiled and he said, "me too." He chuckled then kissed me on the forehead then my lips before he got up and pulling me in his arms and taking me to the closet. "What should I wear?" I ask Edward, "I don't want Alice to make me change out of what I choose right now." Edward smiled and chooses my outfit for me; it was a blue shirt with a medium white skirt. I pick out my shoes, some white wedges and some blue earnings. When I was done with my outfit Edward was watching me from the bed. I could tell by his smile that he thought I look beautiful and I was right he said, "Beautiful." He smiled at me, I walk over to him and kiss him then I pulled back then saying, "Can we staying here?" Edward smiled, I could tell that we were on the same track, but I hear Alice in the distance coming to our cottage. I groan and Edward was emotionless, Alice knock on the door and we went to let her in but she was already in. "Here." She tossed us some pillows. "Sorry, but I couldn't control Emmett. I'm just apologizing in advance." Edward and I went to put the pillows away on the bed and Alice followed. "Alice don't." Edward hissed at Alice, she didn't listen to him, she said "Bella, you need some lesson on what is right and wrong in fashion." I growled and Edward put his arms around my waist, he tried talking to Alice but it didn't work. "Look at how she is dress; she needs some help, my help." "Alice not now." Edward yelled at Alice, "because you're making Bella do something she doesn't want to do, and I don't like that, nor do I want it to happen." Alice looked into the future then said in a mocking voice, "okay how about this, if you two can stay in the same room with Emmett for five minutes and answer every question he ask. Then I will consider-" "No, you are going to let Bella wear whatever she wants if we can stay in the same room with Emmett for five minutes." I thought about it for a moment, having Emmett ask questions on my sex life for only one day and for five minute is worth not having Alice comment on my fashion look every day, then making me go change into one of her outfits. I looked at Edward and nodded then said, "Okay, but no more talk about my fashion style or having me change into an outfit you choose for me." Alice frowned but agreed and we went back to the house. When we entered, Emmett was sitting on the couch with Rose. Edward and I sat across them and waiting for the comments, I saw Alice was standing in the doorway waiting for the comments from Emmett. Emmett then looked at us and smiled, "So Edward, how many stuff did you rip up?" I looked at Edward and he was looking at Alice. Edward started saying, "Emmett," Emmett was way shock when Edward said something, and because we usually don't say anything we just don't pay attention to him. "Wow you are actually going to respond to my question? Now how many stuff did you break?" I saw Edward frowned and I frowned with him "so how much?" "Well we just ripped some pillows." "We?" And Emmett looks at me and laughed his booming laugh, "Well, well, well, you ripped some of your own pillows Bella? I'm shock." He just laugh so hard that Rose had to give him a look. "So what did you two do all day yesterday? Huh?" I growled and pushed my shield out to Edward and thought '_is our 5 minutes up yet?'_ he shakes his head no and I frowned, "what did I miss?" Emmett ask "Emmett," I told him "I ask Edward if are 5 minute are up." He looked confused, "5 minutes? For what? Well who cares, what did you two do yesterday?" Emmett had a big smile on his face and ask, "So what happened all day yesterday? Did you make Bella c-" "Yes," Edward growls the words, "but that is not of your concern!" Edward yells and I thought about what Edward read in Emmett's thought knowing that it can't be good. "Did you she make you-" "stop!" Rose said knowing that this has gone far enough. Edward read in Alice mind and nodded then Edward gives him an evil look, "Bella?" Emmett asked, "Did you h-" I heard a timer go ding and I looked at Edward and he nods, "None of your business," I growl at Emmett and he frowns then said, "Bella? Do you want to arm wrestling?" Edward frowns knowing that if I do it, and since I'm not a newborn anymore, that I might get hurt. Edward shakes his head no and Emmett says, "How about something fare?" Emmett looked at me then I ask, "What do you mean? Like you win no more sex comment and if I win vise versa?" "No little sis but something different. You and me are going to arm wrestling for something the other person wants, a object like a car or something." Emmett smiled and I said "Let's go! And no cheating!" Emmett and I walk outside. Emmett found a flat rock and place it down on a bolder. I place my elbow on the rock and so did Emmett. Alice was counting this time. "On the count of three, one….two….three." Emmett pushed hard on my hand I lose two inches but I put all my strength into my arm and I grain my two inches back. Emmett again pushed on my hand but this time I only lost one inch. I forces Emmett's arm down but he only lost four centimeters. Emmett again forced all his strength on my arm and my hand was burning. Emmett kept pushing on my hand and the burning got worse. I let out a painful groan and when I did Emmett smashed my hand in the rock. I lose my balance and I fell to the ground, hard. "Woohoo!" Emmett said in excitement. I cradle my hand when I heard, "Are you okay Bella?!" Edward ran to me and pick me up and I say, "I'm so glad are five minutes are up!" "Yes, we don't have to deal with Emmett, or Alice, anymore." Edward pulled me into a hug then kiss the top of my head when Emmett ask, "What do you mean?" "I made a bet with Alice," "not good bro, not good." "I just wanted Alice to stop making Bella redress every time she doesn't like an outfit. So we said that if we could stay in the same room with you for five minute, then no more Alice." I was still in Edward arms, I smiled and he hugged me again, then I felt a horrible pain in my hand. "Bella please tell me if you're hurt." I moved a little so I wouldn't hurt my hand. "Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked and I hold up my right hand and I saw some cracks in my hand. I heard Edward growl at Emmett and Emmett holds up his hands in surrender and I saw that his hands didn't have one, not one, crack in them. Edward saw what I saw and he said, "Carlisle! I'll come back to deal with you later, Emmett." Emmett was so scared that Rose came out as did everyone else, including Carlisle. "Let me see Bella." I hold out my hand and there were fewer cracks then there were before. "There's nothing I can do about it, but the venom should heal it up fast." In a few minute the cracks were gone completely. Edward stalked Emmett and Edward said, "Now I'm going to be nice and merciful and not do anything reckless. But if I find Bella injured, even the tiniest crack from you, you will have some cracks yourself. If you don't want any yourself then I would suggest that you don't hurt Bella by arm wrestling." Edward growled and took my use to be injured hand and kissed it. "How many days has it been since Charlie's injury?" "Two." "Just two? It felt more than that and what about Charlie? Is he okay?" Carlisle started saying, "he's better and can see visitors now." I turned to Edward and he nods and Carlisle told me, "just be careful of all the blood around you." I told him, "I'll try to keep that in mind." He said and Edward and I ran to his silver Volvo. Edward started the engine and drove to the hospital as fast as he could.

We were already at the hospital; I was taking in some deep fresh breath. "Bella? Are you ready?" I inhaled and nodded. The automatic doors open and we went straight to the elevator and hit the two buttons and when the doors open I got off and Edward whispered, "Hold your breath." I heard some doctors rolling a gurney down the hall when it got closes I could see that someone was very injured and covered in blood. When we came across Charlie room I saw Charlie and he saw me. He smiled through the window and I went in and walk straight to his side. "Bella, I'm so glad to see you." Charlie said and I shake my head and he looks at me then I say "Why?" he look at me like he didn't know what I was saying, "Why did you cook? Why didn't you just let Sue? No offences Sue." "None taken. I care about Charlie too, and I don't want him to get hurt over cooking." She looked at him and he smiles then I look at him and he said "Well I wanted to give Sue a break," "Dad, you know that you aren't the best cook in town, I believe everyone knows that, but was it really worth getting burned for just for Sue to take a break? If you thought that Sue needed a break why didn't just go to the café?" He looked at me and I could see that I was right, "Well I'm just glad your okay." I gave him a very careful hug. Edward came behind me and took my hand. Then I looked at Sue and she said to Charlie, "Charlie, I really don't mind cooking for you, I'm glad to do it. Your safety is more important than taking a break. We can eat at the café for a break, so please don't hurt yourself by cooking." I knew that this would work, no more cooking for Charlie, he nodded. I kiss the top of his head then looked at Edward telling him it's time to go. Charlie said, "You're leaving? You just got here, stay a little longer." "Dad I have plans, I will visit you every day I can, I promise." "Your promise?" I nodded and he said, "Not one day without a visit." "Yes I promise. I have to go, I will see you tomorrow." I walk over and gave him a kiss on the head then left. When I was out of the hospital I took a clean breath of fresh air and Edward was amazed with me. I saw him look at me and I said, "What?" He shakes his head and said "I'm always amazed at how you can control yourself around blood." I smiled and said "Well I'm glad I can or I would expose us back there." "That reminds me, what are you late for?" I smiled and said, "I thought you had a plan or something from yesterday, are they still available?" Edward smiled and said, "Yes they are." We got into his car and went back to the house. We parked the car and Edward said, "Bella, follow me." I smiled at that phrase and followed Edward. We just went back to the cottage. "I have your outfit ready for tonight." "What are we doing tonight?" Edward shakes his head and said, "You'll see," Edward smirk at me and we went in and I went to the closet. Edward pick up the garment and unzipped it. It was a swimming suit a biking to be exact. "We're going swimming?" He nods and says "will you join me? Tonight at the beach?" He looks to our beach and I said, "I will love to." I took the bikini and looked at it then at Edward; Edward smiled and came over, took my chin and lifted my head and kissed me. I got change and the bikini fit very well and I asked Edward, "It does just gonna me and you right?" He nods and I smiled then we left the closet and went to our beach. Edward and I swam under water and Edward kissed me underwater. We heard our door open and went to the surface and found that Alice was sitting outside watching us. "What do you want Alice?" "We have to talk." Edward read Alice mind and Edward nods and we get dried off and Alice tells us the news. "I had a vision that Renee and Phil are coming to see you tomorrow." "Why?" I asked and Alice said, "When was the last time you talk to her? Plus Phil has a baseball thing in Seattle." "Okay we better get back to the house." Edward said and we got in something comfy and I could see Alice wanted to say something about my clothes but she couldn't. We ran to the house and found that everyone was waiting for us. Soon Alice had another vision and she said, "They'll be here in the morning around nine." I said "I'm just bad luck; I'm telling you I'm a bad luck magnet." Everyone went to Alice and Jasper shook her and ask, "What else did you see?" Edward face was emotionless but I could see in his eye that something was wrong I looked over at Renesmee and smiles then turn back to Edward and said, "We'll do what we did when Charlie first came to visit." Alice search though the future and nodded, "yes that might work, come on." She takes me by the hand and led me to the bathroom, "now I'm going to do some make-up to make you look a little older, just a little." Alice work on me for about five minutes, which made me wonder what she was doing. "Alice?" "I'm making you look like your old self with the not so pale skin and the blush in your cheeks now get ready they will be hear shortly." I nodded and ran down stairs to Edward who smiled when he saw me. "You look stunning." Emmett said, "Like your old self again." I smirk and heard tires in the distance. "Remember all the tips we gave you on how to act human." Alice said quickly because the car came to a stop and I heard Renee jumping up and down with excitement. Edward and I took a seat on the couch and Carlisle went to go let Phil and Renee in. I heard their heart beat from here, mom's the worst with all the excitement, it's making her heart rate go faster, which makes my mouth water. Before Renee and Phil ring the doorbell and Carlisle was there to greet them both. "Hello Renee, hello Phil." "Hello Carlisle," Both Mom and Phil say and Renee say "We came to say 'hi' to everyone while we are here." Carlisle invited them in and Esme was waiting to say 'hello' to Renee and Phil. Esme gave a hug to Renee and said, "Welcome Renee and Phil. I so happy to see you again." "Me too Esme. It's always good to see you." Alice was next to say hi to Renee "Hi Renee, this is a surprise, why didn't you tells us you were coming, it would of been nice to prepare for your visit." I chuckled at Alice's wording and Renee said, "I wanted it to be a surprise." "Well it's certainly a surprise, but a good one," and Alice gave her a hug while I chuckle again at her wording. Jasper was next "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer it nice to see you here." "Thank you and please call me Renee, Jasper." He smiled and moved to Rosalie. She smiled and said, "Hello Renee, what brings you here?" "Oh just came to say 'hello' and May I say that you look as beautiful as ever." "Thank you." and Rose gave her a hug as well. She moved on to Emmett, "hi they Renee, how've you been?" "Oh I'm fine Emmett thanks for asking. How are you?" "I'm glad to see you back in this house, but I'm fine thanks for asking." Now it's Edwards time to say hello, then it's my turn. "Hello Edward it's been a long time." "Yes it has, have are you and Phil?" "We're great." Guess it's my turn so I got up and gave my mom a hug which sends my throat into flames. "Bella! Sweetheart how are you are doing? Are you alright? I haven't heard from you in seven years. What it with that?! I barely get any emails any more. Why have you called or texted or something?" "Marriage life and the time moves so fast." In the corner of my eye I saw Edward smile and then mom asked. "How is married life?" I waited and said, "It's wonderful," mom and Edward smile and I said "Hi Phil how are you?" "Oh I'm good Bella; it's sure nice to see you again." "Same here." "Maybe while we're here we'll say hi to Charlie." Renee says, "Oh you won't find him at the house, Charlie is in the hospital." I told her "What?! Why?" I didn't realize that it was just me and Edward here until now. "Charlie had a little accident with cooking." "Oh that would explain it. Charlie was never good in the kitchen. I always had to cook for him when we were married." We all sat down and Renee said, "What happen? " "Well he wanted to give Sue a break and so he put some left over's in foil then put them in the microwave. He left them in for a long time and Charlie accidentally started a fire at his house and he got burned on his left shoulder and on his chest." "Is he going to be alright?" "Yes I visited him every day and Carlisle is his doctor so I know he is in good hands." She smiled then Edward squeezed my hand and Renee said, "Where is this darling Nessie that I've heard so much about?" I inhaled deeply and my throat was on flames. I paused then said in a low voice "Renesmee isn't here, she is with Jake. Did dad tell you about Renesmee?" "Well maybe, I can't remember who told me. When do I get to meet her?" "Well how long are you two staying here?" "A week or so, Phil has a tournament in Seattle." "Then I'm sure you will see her sometime." I squeezed Edward hand and Renee said, "Well we have to go check-in at our hotel, I will see you tomorrow. Bye Bella, sleep tight." I could heard Emmett laughing from all the way outside and Edward frowned at him. "I hope you two have a good night." Renee said as she stand up to leave. Emmett laughed even harder than before and Renee heard his laughter, "What so funny?" "It's nothing," Edward and I say together and we smile at each other. "Well bye Bella, bye Edward." "Bye mom, see you tomorrow." "Goodbye Renee, get to your hotel safely." Edward said, "Yes be careful, I don't want anything happening to you." I said, "Yes, we'll be careful, I promise." Renee said and I looked at her in the eye and she looked a little confused. She gave me a hug and then left afterwards. I relaxed when I heard them get on the turnpike. "That went well." I said and Edward replied "Good news, you got to see Renee, bad news is that she knows about Nessie." I looked at him and he just smile and said, "The name doesn't always mean 'The Loch Ness Monster' Bella." "How did Jake even come up with that name?" I ask him and he answered, "He thought that the name Renesmee was a mouth full," "Yeah he told me," and Edward laughed and continued, "He heard nes- in the name and thought the name Nessie was easier to say." I frowned and ask, "What are we going to do? Did you see in Renee mind who told her?" He frowned and said, "No, like she said, she can't remember who told her. And to answer your other question, I don't know, Renesmee is full grown and is getting married in less than a month, what can we tell her?" "Need to know," I told him and Edward smiled and I said, "it worked on Charlie, do you think it would work on Renee? I mean he didn't want the details at first." I thought about it, but Renee is so fragile and faint hearted if you tell her exactly right it might work, but how? "I think if we tell her what she knows and tell her some need to know it might work." It was dark and Renesmee and Jake just came into the house. "Hi mom, I hoped you didn't mind that Jake and I stayed out later than normal?" "No I didn't mind, grandma Renee just came to visit." "Really? Grandma Renee came to visit and I missed it?" I nodded and Edward said, "Renee just left, a few seconds ago they'll be here tomorrow." Renesmee yawned and we said, "Get some sleep, goodnight sweetheart." I hugged her and Edward kissed her on the head and then Edward took my hands and led the way to the cottage. "Did your plan go as planned?" I asked Edward. "Yes and no, Charlie's accident and Renee showing up today weren't part of the plan. Visiting Charlie, the hunt, my surprise, they were all my idea but… the day isn't over." He smiled and took my hand and led the way to the cottage. When the cottage was insight, Edward and I walked in and it was decorated with rose petals, candles, and I heard music, Claire De Lune, and a fire was going. "Wow," I smiled and Edward took me in his arms and ran to the bedroom. The bedroom was stock with pillows Alice that would explain it. "I'm guessing this is Alice's work," "Just the pillows, nothing else." His lips were warm and his scent was sweet. "Alice told me expressly to rip our clothes tonight," I looked at him and ask "Why?" "You know that Alice does like your clothes right?" "Oh." He laugh and started taking off my clothes then I started taking off his. He started kissing my neck and when I had his clothes off; Edward pulled me to the bed.

**Please review! Please please please! Until next time! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Twilight, SM does. Please review! **

When morning came and we were dressed and ready I asked Edward, "What we should do about Renee?" He smile which confused me, "it will work itself out." "What do you mean?" he laughed and said, "Fate has a strange way of working." I was still confused but I didn't want to ask any more questions because I'm sure it will present itself to me. When we were at the river, I smelled Jake and Renesmee scent. I looked around and he popped out of a bush with Renesmee on his back. I smiled and they smiled back and walk towards me. Renesmee got off and Jake went to go transform. Renesmee came and gave me a hug and said, "Good morning mom, good morning dad." "Good morning my Renesmee." I said and Edward said, "Good morning sweetheart. How was your night?"

"Wonderful, I had an amazing dream last night," Edward and I smiled and she continued, "Here," she lifted her hand and I pulled it to my check. She showed me Jake and her wedding, she imagine her walking down the aisle and Jake waiting for her at the altar. It was like my nightmare before my wedding but it had a happy ending, no Volturi. When she was done showing me her dream I put on a smile and said, "That was wonderful." "But it will be better in real life." Edward said and Renesmee said, "Yes it will." Just then Jake came into view and I said, "Hey Jake," he smiled and said, "Hey bloodsuckers," he said with a smile and I went over and punched him in the arm. "Ouch!" and rubbed his arm and Edward laughed then I walked back to him and Edward whispered, "magnificent." I smiled and whispered, "You would have done the same," He laughed and nodded.

Jake said, "Did Nessie show you her dream?" I nodded and said, "Yes it was very beautiful, but it would be better in real life than in a dream." Jake smiled and said, "Yes that would be better." I laughed and we went back to the house. When we were inside Jake and Renesmee went to sit on the couch when Alice suddenly get a vision. "What? What is it Alice? What do you see?" Jasper ask, "Renee is plans on making a visit today, and she hopes to see Renesmee." "What should we do?" Carlisle asked and then everyone looked at me and that made me uncomfortable. "We will do what we did when Charlie came to visit. Like last night as well." I said and Alice and I went upstairs to do makeup.

"Bella? What about Renesmee?" Edward ask me and I smiled and said again, "need to know, like what we did with Charlie." Alice and I came back down stairs then sat on the couch with Jake and Renesmee. Soon I could hear tires on the freeway that slowed down and turned onto the road that lead to our house. "Renesmee, can you and Jake go upstairs while Renee is here, we'll call you when you can come down." Edward asked her and she nodded and took Jake's hand and led him upstairs. The car stopped in front of our house, she opened the door walked five steps to the door where Carlisle opened the door for her. "Hello Renee," "hello Carlisle, how are you this morning?" "I'm good, and yourself?"

"I'm great," Renee came in and said hello to everyone. She smiled when she saw me, she walked over and gave me a hug. My throat wasn't burning bad since I'm holding my breath, "Good morning Bella, how are you?" "I'm fine," Phil wasn't here with her, he was at a practice in Seattle she would meet him there so right now it was just her.

"So is Renesmee here today?" I nodded and squeezed Edwards hand and he looked down and smiled and said, "Renee, before you meet her we are going to tell you what we told Charlie. Charlie didn't wanted details and we couldn't give them to him, so we told him that it was needed to know."

"Need to know?" Renee asked and I answered "yes, some of the things we can't tell so it's need to know." She looked at me and said, "You can tell me anything." "Mom, it's for your safety, so its need to know for right now. Now would you like to meet Renesmee?" She nodded and I said, "Renesmee, can you come down here and meet Renee?" She got up from the bed in which she was sitting on and came down to meet Renee. When she was in sight Renee gasp and said, "Wow, she is very beautiful." Renesmee smiled and said, "hi Grandma Renee."

"Hi Renesmee, it's good to finally meet you." Renee looked at Renesmee and said, "What? She has your eyes Bella how is that possible?" She gasp and said, "How? When?" "Need to know mom," she took a few deep breath and said, "Are you happy? Do you think you made the right choose marrying so young?"

"I know I did, I'm happier than I ever was before." Renee turned to Renesmee and asked, "How old are you Renesmee?" "That's need to know too." I told her. "Well I have to go, it's a long drive to Seattle, it was nice see you all. Bye Bella, bye Edward. Goodbye Renesmee." "Bye grandma Renee." "Get to Seattle safely," Edward said when she left. Edward whispered, "She handed it very well, maybe better than Charlie."

"Really?" "Yes, she's very happy that you made a life for yourself. Her exact thoughts were, "I'm so happy for her, she has a husband that loves her very much, they have a daughter that they love and cherish dearly, what more do you need? She really looks happy," I smiled and said, "She actually thought that?" "I might have edited it a little." I smiled and said, "Should we go now or later?" He looked at me confused, "Charlie. We should probably go to the hospital and see him," I told him and he said, "he is out of the hospital Bella." "What?"

"He got out this morning and Carlisle said that if he stays home and let Sue cook for him and stay on bed rest then he could go home." "He was planning on me losing our beat wasn't he?" Edward smiled and said, "I'm sure Charlie would of told you, if not Carlisle would of so your beat is still intact. You still want to go right now?" "Yeah, before something comes along and distract me." He smiles and bent down and I was going to kiss him when Alice said, "You kiss him your beat won't be intact anymore," "See what I mean, thanks Alice." I said laughing and Alice smiles and left when we did.

**As I said please review! Luv ya!**


	12. AN

Authors Note: Sorry everyone my computer is being a b*tch so I can't post the next chapter. Hopefully I'll have it up by sometime next week; if not can someone remind me? Luv Ya!


	13. Chapter 12

**To my readers, my computer is still being a pain in the ass, but I found a way to post, but not as often. I will try my best to get you a chapter at least once a month. Sorry, but here is the next chapter.**

When we got to the doorstep of Charlie's house I heard him grumble on the couch and say, "Sue don't get it, I don't want any of those Girl Scout cookies or anything else they're selling." I looked at Edward and he is smiling then he says, "Just go in." So I went in and heard Charlie say, "What? Who do you think you are coming into my house?" "I think I'm your daughter Bella." "Bella," "Yes that's right I'm your daughter Bella." I was laughing at how I phrased that. Charlie was on the couch and guessing he can't get up. He said, "I was burned, not hit in the head and given amnesia." I smiled at his phrasing and said, "Why didn't you want any cookies anyways? You always get Girl Scout cookies." "It's nothing," Charlie said, as Sue comes in and said, "Carlisle says that if he continues eating too much sugar, he can get diabetes, **(A/N I don't want to afend anyone who had diabetes) **and his blood pressure will go up."

"I'm glad you're helping him Sue, thank you for taking care of him when I can't." She smiles and nodded. I looked at Edward and said, "You've been very quiet, is something wrong?" He looks at me with a smile and says, "Just the opposite, but I will tell you later." Charlie grumbles, "Need to know," I said. "Dad, are you alright? Are you in pain or anything?" He laughs and says, "Pain? No, I don't feel a thing." Edward bent down and said, "Carlisle gave him some pain killers," Charlie was getting annoyed with all the secrets and he said, "what's going on? What's with all the secrets?" Edward smiled and said, "I was telling Bella that Carlisle gave you some pain killers." Charlie looked at him funny and Edward said, "Carlisle told me," Charlie nodded and Sue came in with a tray that holds a plate of lasagna and a can of Vitamin R for his supper. "We have to leave dad, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" He picks up his silverware and says, "Alright, see ya tomorrow." He then started to eat his supper. I left with Edward and we got into the car when Edward said, "Charlie was upset that you came to see him, he was hoping that you would forget to see him or that you wouldn't think of finding him home." I laughed and said, "Well I'm glad I got to see him and keep my promise to him." When we got back to the house Edward parked the car and came to my side of the car and helped me out then he said, "Bella, what I said at Charlie's I meant that we have some good news to tell you." "We? Good news?" Edward smiled and said, "We," and I heard a whoosh of air behind me and I turned around and saw Alice. She said, "Bella, we have good news to tell you," I was getting frustrated, but they got to the point, "Alice saw that we are going to college after Nessie and Jake's wedding."

I smiled but that really wasn't good news to me being away from Renesmee and Edward ask, "What's wrong Bella?" "Don't get me wrong but I don't want to go to college just yet." Edward smiled and asks Alice, "Should I tell her, or should you?" Edward nods and says, "Bella, Jake and Renesmee are coming with us to Dartmouth." I smiled and said, "Really?" Edward nods and I said with a smiled on my face, "When are we leaving?" Edward laughs and says, "When Jake and Nessie come back from their honeymoon." I had a thought and I push my shield out to Edward and thought, _what if she comes back pregnant, _but Edward said, "Alice has seen that it will take a while for them to have a child, and they don't mind waiting. They have forever together so they don't want to rush it." I smiled and said, "Guess we're going to college." Edward smiled and walked slowly with me to the cottage. When we were inside he pulled me into the living room. Before I could ask he said, "We're expecting a guest soon, and I thought that it might be appropriate if we were dressed." I smiled and asked, "Who's the visitor?" Then I heard four paws coming to our cottage and I asked, "Jake?" He stopped and transformed into his human form then knocked on the door. Edward was sitting down so I went to get the door. I opened it and Jake was standing outside our door. "Hi Jake, come in, well…" I looked at the ceiling and Jake said, "I'll be very careful," I smiled and gave him and hugged. Then Edward came and stand beside me and he holds out his hand and shook it firmly. "What can we do for you Jake?" I ask and Jake said, "Well, when we go to Dartmouth, I was wondering about our house and where it is, and some other stuff." "Our house is located on W. Wheelock ST. and River Rd. Would you like your house address?" Jake shakes his head 'no' and Edward face went smooth, "thanks, bye Bells. Bye Edward." "Bye Jake." Edward and I said together. Then he carefully ducked his head and left. "What just happen?" I asked Edward and he smiles and says, "Jake was concern about the sleeping arrangements." I giggled and said, "I would too." Edward picked me up and carried me to the bed, and no more visitors.

When I got to the bed we were naked and Edward was on top of me in a second. He started kissing my neck then bit it softly and I pulled him closer and said, "Edward… I need you….inside me….NOW!" he was really fast; he pushed himself inside of me faster than I could blink. He started pumping me and in and out. I grabbed him roughly and met him thrust for thrust, sending him deeper. His hand went down to my slit and play with my nerves. I came hard and bit him on his neck marking him as mine (in the same spot as the first day as a vampire) and he did the same. I organism and he was sucking up my juices. I had ten organisms and he had eleven. Soon sun was up and I went for eleven as well before we had to leave, after all Edward and I are equal.

**Please R&amp;R! I would love to hear from you, but I won't make you (*evil laugh*) I would really like to know how I am doing so please rate and review. Luv ya! –Math.**


	14. Chapter 13

**All rights go to SM, I don't own Twilight. Please Review!**

Jake gave me a smile and I smiled back. When I was in my place different music started playing and Edward and Renesmee started walking down the aisle. Jake had a huge smile on his face when he saw Renesmee. When they were at the altar Edward kissed Renesmee on the cheek and Renesmee smiled and went to stand with Jake. Edward came over to me and he smiled and I gave a smile back. Edward took my hand and I squeezed it. The pastor motioned us to sit and we did and so the wedding went on. It was when the pastor said, "if there is anyone here who thinks these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace." Everyone could hear someone coming but no one knows who it is. Edward gasp and he stood up and the person walked really fast for a human and Edward told Renesmee and Jake, "we are going to have a very unexpected, Aro."

The pack gasped and we were frozen. The pastor looked really confused when Aro came into view. "Hello everyone, am I late for the wedding?" Aro was dressed really nice with a tux and all. "Aro, this is unexpected," Carlisle said and Aro nodded and said, "I didn't want to miss another Cullen wedding, I do love weddings. I was think about going to Edward's and Bella's wedding but something came up." Carlisle nodded and Aro looked at the pastor then back at Carlisle, when Edward said, "Aro, I know what you're thinking, and you can't do that." Aro looked confused and Edward looked at the pack then back to Aro. Aro nodded and asked, "Oh my mistake. Am I still welcome to stay?" Carlisle looked at the pack and they nodded, then at Edward and Alice. Alice was looking into the future to make sure nothing goes wrong.

Edward was reading Aro's thoughts they both nodded and Carlisle looked at Renesmee and Jake, they looked at each other then Renesmee puts her hand on Jake cheek and they looked really in love. The both nod and Renesmee said, "Aro, you are welcome to stay." Aro smiled and said, "thank you Renesmee." Then Aro took a seat and watched. When the pastor said, "You may now kiss your bride," Renesmee and Jake kissed with such passion that the pack was jealous, wishing that they could imprint.

The after party was very interesting, and with Aro still here it was bound to go wrong. Edward came over and asks, "Would you like to dance Mrs. Cullen?" I smiled and he pulled me to the dance floor. "Bella?" "Yes?" "You know we can't slip are way out of this one right?" I laughed and said, "I think we learned our lesson, but what would Alice do since we have no more wedding stuff to do?" He laughs and said, "You know Alice does like to do shopping," I grumble when Aro taps on Edward's shoulder and my face fell when Aro asked, "May I dance with your lovely wife Edward?" I tried to keep a smile on my face but it was really hard and Edward could see that. Edward didn't want to be rude, but he also didn't want Aro touching me but he saw in Aro mind that nothing was going to happen so he agreed. Edward frowned then walked over to everyone of our family to keep an eye on Aro. "Hello Bella," "Hello Aro, this is a surprise."

"Yes I know," he paused and then said, "I do admire you Bella in so many ways possible and how could I not with all you done to protect your family it's so remarkable." "Thank you," Aro whispered in my ear so no one can hear him, "If there's any danger of exposing us and it comes from your family," He looks at Renesmee and Jake, "we have no choice but to take out that danger even if we have to go throw your family, but it would be a dear sorrow to lose you Bella, when and if the time comes we would be most gladly have you on our team."

We were interrupted by Edward who came back to reclaim me and Aro gave me away and said, "Mrs. Cullen, I do hope we will talk later." I nodded then I looked at Edward and I was so happy to be in Edward arms. I looked at him and said, "I would really like to go home." I looked at Alice and she came over and said, "Bella it's their wedding day, please stay for ten more minutes before they leave to go on their honeymoon." "Just ten more minutes?" "That all I ask," I looked around seeing Aro, I nod and Edward let go of me so Alice could hug me. Next Jake and Renesmee cut the cake and gave some to every member of the pack and to Charlie and Sue. I was very concerned with Aro only a few feet away from Charlie and Sue.

I turned to Edward and asked, "Did we tell Aro that he can't hurt a human here?" Edward whispered in my ear, "he was thinking of drinking the pastors blood when he first got here, and if he does anything to a human, including Charlie, he will have to answer to the pack, or us, or even worse you." I smiled and said, "I don't care if we start a war, but if he hurts Charlie," Edward laughed bent down and said, "that's why you would be the worse of us all Bella." I rolled my eyes and Edward smiles.

"How long are they going to be on their honeymoon?" I ask and Edward says, "Three weeks," I smiled and then I realized something I hadn't before. Edward saw that I was troubled, he knew my expression. He bent down and asks, "What wrong Bella," I push the thought away and said, "It's nothing." Edward was waiting for me to push out my shield but I didn't. "Right now is all that matters." I said and Edward smiled and we danced. I smiled as no one else bothered to dance with me because I was Edwards and he is mine. I wasn't until a new song started that Jake asked for a dance. "May I?" Jake asked and Edward gave me to him while he dances with Renesmee. I heard him says, "You look beautiful," to Renesmee and she smiled and said, "Thanks dad." I smiled at Jake and said, "You're a married man now," Jake laughed and said, "yeah, I guess I am. She is the most beautiful person ever." "I know that, she's my baby of course, I know that." We laugh and I heard Edward and Renesmee join in. When the song was over I kissed Jake on the check which was hard because he was so tall. He made it easy for me and bent his head. Edward reclaimed me and said, "You were right you know," "what was I right about?" "Renesmee, she is our baby and she will always be. We are a family." I smiled and like the sound of our baby he bends down and kissed me.

**Did you like it, hate it? Please Review! Luv ya! ;)**


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm so sorry everyone, but this is a very short chapter. But the next chapter is for those who are Jacob/Renesmee ;) Please, please review I want to know what you think. -M ;)**

"Mom?" Renesmee ask me, "yes?" She puts her hand on my cheek and I saw in her mind, "_what's it like?" _I smiled and hugged her and when I let her go I said, "I can only tell you from my personal experience, and everyone is different like you and Jake. He's a wolf and you're a hybrid of a human and a vampire." She gave me a look like she what me to hurry up. I smiled and said, "Well for me, that first night was the best night of my life, but your father ruined the morning," We heard Edward come up and we giggled, "that was because she was still human and she got hurt very easily."

"Yes and your mood were very annoying that morning too." Renesmee looked at me and I said, "I was so happy that morning that your father gloomy mood was bringing me down." Everyone laughed then it was time for her and Jake to leave. I gave her a hug and Edward gave her a hug and a kiss on the head. Jake came over and gave me a hug and I hugged him so hard that he said, "Ow," and I said, "sorry Jake," He smiles and said, "love you Bella, the right way."

We laughed and they got into a dark blue Volvo that we bought them for their wedding. When we heard them get onto the turnpike some turned around and went into the house but Edward and I were going to are cottage. We walk to the river until Edward stop and turned around and I with him. Aro was behind us walking because Charlie and Sue we're still here. When Aro caught up with us he said, "My dear Edward, I do not mean to alarm you but may I talk to your Bella only for three minutes?"

Aro had a look on his face that alarmed me. Edward was reading Aro mind and found nothing. Edward went across the river and I stayed with Aro. "Bella-" "I'm sorry Aro but as you know I will not join your guard." "I know, I came here to check on Renesmee. It appears that there is one human who won't stop until he has all the answers." Edward growled from over the river and I said, "Charlie knows all that he needs to," "Charlie?" "Yes that is his name and you know perfectly well that you can't do that here."

My eyes were full of fury and anger Aro looked at me and said, "Bella, I do not plan on hurting your father but if he should find out then there will be consequences." I was still angry and I nodded and Aro said very quietly so Edward didn't hear us, "Bella, you know what I'm capable of, you know my gift, if you are trying to hide something from me, I will find out. Enjoy your night Bella." I nodded and he left and I went to Edward he said, "Aro thinks that Charlie shouldn't gain any more information about vampires," "but Charlie doesn't know anything about vampires," "and that's why he shouldn't gain more knowledge, he might figure it out, just like you did." I looked at Edward and I nodded then said, "Well that completely ruined the night."

Edward looks at me and said, "Are you sure? The night isn't over just yet." I put on a weak smile and let Edward lead me back to the cottage. "Bella, now that Jake and Renesmee are on their honeymoon, we can stay in our bedroom as long as we like." My day just got better, and he knew that. When we were a third away from the cottage I said, "Edward?" and when he saw my expression he frowned and asks, "What's wrong Bella?" "What if…what if Aro read in yours or someone else that I can let you in so you can hear my thought, what if Aro finds out and he knows all my thought?" "Bella when did you consider this?"

"When Aro and I were dancing. Also he said that if I were to keep something from him he will find out." I frowned at the thought and Edward says, "What else did he say when you were dancing?"

I was not happy with what Aro told me, "He said that if there is any danger from our family the Volturi will have to destroy it even if they have to go through us. He said that he wants me on their side but I refused." "What did he mean by danger?" "Renesmee and Jake," "Well he's gone now, and this is a very special night we will talk about this tomorrow. Now no more frowning." I smiled and when the cottage was in sight we walk in and started to the couch but we miss and landed on the floor. We laughed and Edwards's lips were on mine and I pull him closer to me and I ripped his tux and he ripped my dress I was wearing. "Alice is going to be mad at us that we ripped our clothes." Edward laughs and said, "We wouldn't have worn them again anyways." We laughed and Edward picks me up and ran to are room.

**Review please! Until the next chapter, a very special chapter for the Renesmee/Jacob fans. If you want it very soon then please, please review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Renesmee **

We were driving to the airport; we would get on a plane to Miami, Florida then get on another plant to the West Caicos. The West Caicos are said to be very beautiful and home to lot of animals, so that shouldn't be a big problem. When we landed in Miami we look for the gate for Caicos and we got some food on the way. Mom gave us some money for food and dad gave us directions to the house in West Caicos. When we were done eating we walked hand in hand to our gate. It wasn't a long wait till we got onto the plane and in the air. Jake and I sleep on the plane rides so we weren't that tired when we landed in Caicos. "Okay, dad said to get a cab and head to a place name Yankeetown, then from there to just head north until we reach a street name Archer." I remember dad tell me that word for word before we left. Jake smiled and led me to go get our bags, which Alice has, pack for me obviously. When we found our bags we caught a cab and told the driver where to go. He looks at us weird, and then I hold up money and he smiles and nods. When we got to Yankeetown we look around and smiled at how beautiful it was at night. Like dad said, there was a street named Archer and we walked down the street and found a beautiful house and walk to it. There was a note that had our names on it and a key with it. The note read:

_Dear Jacob and Renesmee Black,_

_Here is the key to enter the house. Everything you need is already in the house, including food and drinks. The house keepers will arrive on Saturday, see you when you return. Have a great honeymoon. _

_Love, Edward and Bella, Mom and Dad_

Jake took the key and unlocks the door and held it open for me. Jake grabbed the bags and we went into the bedroom. The room was a medium size and was a white on white color, like the Cullen house. The bed was a queen size and the covers had a really cool pattern on it. Jake put down the bags and walked over to me and pulled me into a kiss. This was a different kiss than are usual, it wasn't safe, knowing that I'm his and he is mine. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head and he unbuttons my shirt as well. We lay on the bed Jake on top of me and kissing me with such passion, I kissed him back. He guides me toward the bed and I went willing, really nervous. Jake smiled at me and asked, "Are you ready?" I'm pretty sure we can hear each other's heartbeats, but I said yes. I look into my eyes looking for something; he must have found it because his hands went to my shirt and started to pull it off. I lift my arms to help him and he got the shirt off. I look at him and reached for his shirt and he put his hands up to help me get it off. I have looked at his chest before but no like this, with these new eyes. I see every muscle and I love it. He looks at me then at my jeans, wondering and I nod. His hands were a little shaking but they got my jeans undone. I look toward his pants and look at him wondering if I could. I see him nod and my hands went to his jeans and I undid his belt, button and zipper. He takes off his jeans and I slide mine off as well. I see him also taking his boxers off as well. I take him in and wow, he's so BIG! Must be because he's a werewolf. He starts to kiss me and then move down to my neck. I moan and put my hands around him, pulling him closer to me. His hands move to my bra straps and push them down my arm then pull me up and undo my bra. I feel so expose that I try to cover myself but he knew I was going to do that and took my hands before I could cover myself. "You're so beautiful Renesmee; you don't need to be embarrassed or ashamed. I love you Renesmee." I smiled and kissed him. He lets go of my hands and I had to fight the urge to cover myself. His head went to my stomach and his hands took my breast. His hand was so warm on my breast that I through my head back and moaned. He runs his tongue along my stomach then he takes his hand off my breast and I feel my panties start to move down. I knew he was going to tell me that I am beautiful but I had to put my knees together because now I was embarrassed. Jake looked at me and said, "Do you want to? We can always stop." I shake my head and very slowly open my legs. He never took his eyes of me and I felt a little better. I look into Jake's eyes and realized that this is him; he would never hurt me or go farther than I want to. Jake saw my revelation and asks, "Are you ready?" I nod and I feel him _there, _at my entrance. I gasp and he looks down at me and I nod to continue. "Nessie, it's going to hurt at first but the pain will cease, I promise." I look into his dark brown eyes and I trust him and I kiss him letting him know its okay. He slowly pushes himself in and IT HURT! I was close to tears when he was fully inside me. "Shh it's okay. Are you alright?" I wait until the pain has passed and I nod for him to continue. He moves slowly, in and out, in and out. I follow his rhythm and meet him his thrust for thrust. "Jacob! Uh Jake, more!" He picks up his speed and soon he is pounding inside of me. His hands are all over my body, mostly my breast. His lips never leave me body, if he moved he found a way to still be touching me with his mouth. I felt hot and ready for something I just don't know what. Soon I felt something weird, my body was shaking from the inside, my wall were clamping down on Jacob. He noticed and he started going faster. I was out of breath and moaning at the wonderful feeling. All too soon my body released and I gave out to the intensity. Jake also released and I felt something running down my leg. I was catching my breath when Jake gave me a kiss and stealing my breath away. "That was amazing Nessie." I smiled and ran my hand down his face saying, "I love you Jacob." Eventually we fell asleep. When I woke up, light shine through a glass window on the left side. I got up, making sure not to wake Jake, I was hungry so I open the fridge and found some yogurt, pancake mix, and some orange juice. When Jake woke he came out with a bed head and he smiled and said, "Good morning beautiful," I smiled and kissed him then said, "good morning, what would like for breakfast?" He smiled and said, "Pancakes will do. So what do you want to do today?" I thought about it and said, "how about swimming?" "That's perfect," I'm not sure if Aunt Alice packs me a swimming suit, she didn't on moms and dads honeymoon. I looked in my suit case and she did pack a bikini and I found some lingerie. Alice. I put on my bikini and we headed to the water. The water was so clear that we could open are eyes and see the fish and other animals in the ocean. When it was sunset, there was the perfect moment and I loved every second of it. We lay on the beach Jake was sitting with me laying down in his lap. He has his arms around me and rubs my shoulder with his thump. With the sunset it was beautiful and so romantic that I turned my head and kiss Jake. Somehow Jake had me in his arms and I was very tried with all we did that he went back to the house and put me on the bed and crawled up to me and went to sleep. The next morning we just stayed in bed except when we were hungry, we had steak. Days went by: some with us in bed all day, or at the beach, or we just take a ride around the island (meaning that I was on Jake as a wolf). Later we were at home watching TV when the phone rings. We looked at each other and decide that I would answer it with Jake watching my every move. I answer the phone saying, "hello?" "Hello sweetheart." "Dad," I smiled and Jake looked at me confused and I smiled at him. "I wanted to say hi and remind you about tomorrow." "Oh that's right, thank you for reminding me." "Of course. Alice saw that your mind would be somewhere else today, so I just wanted to remind you." Yeah today was our last day here, so tomorrow we had to go back home and then later we would go to Dartmouth with mom and dad. "Tell mom I said hi and I will see her tomorrow." "Alright sweetheart." I smiled and said, "Bye dad, love you, see you tomorrow." "Bye, love you too and I'll see you tomorrow." Then I hanged up the phone and walked over back to Jake on the couch. "It was a good thing that dad called us and reminded me that today is our last day here or I would of forgot." When I said that Jake groaned and said, "That's right. I'm going to miss this place." "Me too, but the day isn't over just yet." We smiled and kiss each other and went kissing to our room. The next morning we ate then back our bags and getting stuff ready for us to leave. When our stuff was pack and everything was ready, we left and got in a taxi and went to the airport. Our trip or plane ride was just like last time, to Miami then back home. I can't wait to be backing home, though time with Jake was very nice, I wanted to be back home with my family. When are plane landed in Seattle we got off, hand in hand, and went to get the car that we parked here when we left.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone! Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year! Enjoy the chapter! Please review! sorry about not posting sooner but I haven't been getting a lot of reviews so I haven't felt that I should post a new chapter. I'm sorry for my readers but until next chapter this is it! Please review! **

**Bella**

I waited by the door for Renesmee and Jake to get back from their honeymoon when Edward comes behind me, puts his hands around my waist and kisses my neck. "Bella," I smiled and turned around and kissed Edward. When I heard a car get off the turnpike I smiled and said, "They're here!" I went outside and saw Jake and Renesmee smiling at us. Renesmee got out of the car and I smiled and hugged her when we were done hugging she put her hand to my cheek and I saw, "_you were right, it was the best night of my life."_ I smiled and said, "I so happy for you." Then I pulled her into another hug when Jake comes over and says, "You're not happy for me too?" I smiled and said, "You know I'm happy for both of you." Jake pulled me into a hug and he then says "Ow," when I hugged him to hard. Then I let go and laughed and said, "Sorry," everyone smiles and Renesmee ask, "So what have you been doing while we were gone?" I heard Emmett's loud booming voice laughing come out and saying, "Oh those two were hitting it off like two-" I heard Edward growl and then say, "Emmett you will not go there." I can already tell you what he was going to say, "_Like two very special people who just had their honeymoon." _Emmett rolls his eyes and say, "whatever," Jake asked, "what's the plan? Do we leave now or later?" Edward answered, "We are leaving tomorrow, and we want you to have some time back home before we leave." So once Edward was done saying his response Alice run past us and get the suitcases then runs back into the house. "Also to make sure you have suitable clothes." I said and winked at Renesmee and she smiles. "I beat you two are hungry," I said and Jake said, "yeah very much," then we all went inside and while those two were eating, Edward was telling me about the plan. "When dawn comes and everything is ready to go, first we must go hunt. Then we can get on the road and head to the airport. Once we land we will get a car and go to our houses, Jakes and Nessie house is right next door to ours. Our first class begins the next day and we have the same exact classes together." He smiled and when I didn't say anything he said, "Bella? What's wrong?" I looked at him and said, "Charlie," Edward smiles and says, "Bella, Charlie is going to be fine, even with Sue there he should be fine." There was something I didn't know but I had to let it go because Edward kissed me and made me lose my train of thought. When Jake and Renesmee were done eating they came in and sat on the couch with Renesmee on Jake's lap. Edward and I walk over and sat with them then Alice came over looked at me then I heard Edward growl then she said, "Everything is packed and ready for you." "Thank you Alice," Renesmee said and she smiled and walked away. It was dark so we said our goodbyes and left to go to the cottage. Edward and I took our time and when we got there we walk slowly in. When we enter the room we walk slowly and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on my shoulder. "You are so beautiful," I smiled and turned around and said, "I'm not the only one who's beautiful." He took me in his arms and kissed me. "Our last day here, well for awhile at least, better make it memorable." Edward laid me on the bed and undid my clothes and I his. Kissing him was like kissing an angel, my angel. When morning came Edward laughed at me when I saw sunlight. I got dressed then we went to go hunting. I still don't like deer, they just have a wrong flavor but it was still good. I tried really hard not to get blood on my clothes and not one drop of blood was on my clothes when I was finished. When Edward saw me he smiled and said, "Not one drop of blood on your clothes, I'm impressed." I smiled and went over to him and said, "I learned from the best." He smiles and puts his arms around me and said, "Are you ready to go to college?" I said, "Yes, though it's going to be hard being away from Charlie." "Bella, Charlie is going to be fine." "I'm just worried about him," I said and he replied, "Alice will let us know if anything happens to Charlie, but nothing will." I put on a smile but he could see right through me and said, "Bella, if u don't to go to college-" "No I do, it's just, I'm just worry about Charlie every since the accident." Edward turned his head to the north and I heard Alice's voice, "I thought she would need some cheering up." I shook my head and she said, "Bella, don't worry about Charlie he has Sue, the pack, and us. So you don't need to worry about him." I thought about Charlie when Edward said, "Can they stop talking about that?" "About what?" I ask and Edward turned to me and said, "Remember that bet with Emmett and Jasper," "what now?" He looks at me and said, "They thought that since you're still young and all, that you might lose your control in college and in class." I smile and shake my head and said, "That's not going to happen, I have my super self control." Edward smiled and Alice said, "Are you okay Bella, with Charlie and all?" "Yeah I'm okay, as long as you're with me," I said to Edward and he replied, "Always." I smiled and Alice said, "shouldn't you be leaving?" Edward and I hurry to the car and before I knew it we were at the airport and landed in New Hampshire. We got a car and headed to our house and apparently Jake and Renesmee beat us here and soon they came to meet us. "Hi mom, hi dad," Renesmee said as I hug her then hug Jake, "how was your trip?" I asked "Short." Renesmee said smiling and twisted her fingers in Jakes. Edward says, "You better get some sleep, tomorrow a big day," and he winks at Renesmee and she blushes and I smile. Soon they went back to their house and we went into our and in a few minute everything was out of the car and in the house. "We'll Mrs. Cullen that's everything, what do you want to do now?" He had his hands on my waist and I had my hands around his neck and I pulled him toward our bedroom. He smiled and started taking off (well more like tearing) my clothes off. How I long for this every day and it was true that we are worse than everyone. Once Edward and I had to stay at the Cullen house because Alice was doing some "repairs" to the cottage. So Edward and I went to his old room and next morning Emmett enjoyed himself by talking what happen that night. We actually didn't have sex because of Emmett, we knew that Emmett wouldn't let that go, so when Alice gave us the clear we spent four day in cottage. When Edward kissed my neck and said, "What are you thinking about?" I smiled and said, "You," We smiled at each other and it seem little we just got into the bed when daylight was breaking. I frowned and Edward laughed and I looked at him, "why do you always laugh at me," and that made him laugh more. I gave a serious look and he stopped and put his hands on my face and said, "I love it when you see the sun, you frown since its morning, then we have to stop." He chuckled and I smiled then we got up and dressed. "What about Renesmee and Jacob?" "I think they want some more alone time." "Us or them?" I said smiling and he smiled with me "them, but I think that can be worked out." "Wait how do you know that they want more alone time?" He smiled and tapped his mind and I mouth the words 'oh.' We got to the car and Edward said, "Renesmee says, bye mom have a good day, love you." I smile and said to Renesmee, "Bye Renesmee love you too." Then Edward said, "Love you too," then we left. It didn't take long for us to get to our destination, so we parked the car and went inside. We were there a little early so we met our teacher Mr. Davidson who teaches business and he was very nice. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." Edward holds out his hand and Mr. Davidson said, "Hello Edward, are you in my class?" "I am." Then Mr. Davidson looked at me and Edward said, "This is my wife Bella Cullen, we're both in your class." "That's good. I've heard great thing about you two. Well, class is about to begin I would take a seat." Edward nodded and then we took our seats and got ready for class. People started to show and I looked at them and heard what they were saying. One group said, "Katie? Are you going to Chandler's party at his dorm?" I assume the one that answered was Katie, "I don't know yet I-" "Bella," Edward said and I stopped listening to them and focus on Edward. "I wouldn't listen to others," I chuckled and said, "How is that different from you listening to their thoughts?" He chuckled with me and said, "I guess it's not that different," when everyone was seated Mr. Davidson said, "Hello everyone, my name is Mr. Davidson. In my class there will be 10 points for attendance, 10 points for notes, 20 for quizzes, and 20 for test and last there will be an end of semester test which is 40 point." Mr. Davidson started teaching. When class ended we got to the car and went to our next class which was math, which was very easy and fast. Next was science, then English, then psychology, last was our prerequisites. Our first day went by fast and soon we were back at the house and Jake and Renesmee were waiting for us. Renesmee walked to me and hugged me then said, "Hi mom how was your day?" I answered, "It was good, how was yours?" She blushed and said, "It was good," then she looked at Jake then Edward chuckled and whispered to me, "They went to the beach." "That sounds nice," I had a great idea and let Edward in on my idea and he smiled and said, "That sound nice," I laughed and Jake and Renesmee looked at us and I winked at Renesmee and she smiled. "Shall we go?" Edward said and I hugged Jake and Renesmee then we went to go hunt.

**Please review!**


End file.
